Core Pursuit
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: Sequel to Latent. Harry and Co. begin searching for horcruxes. With the looming threat of Voldemort, keeping Harry's powers secret, suspicions of Harry gone Dark, murder attempts at school, and, worst of all, NEWTs coming up, how will Harry and Co. fare?
1. Chapter 1

Core Pursuit

Core Pursuit

**Disclaimer****: **_**I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.**_

A/N: I doubt that this trilogy will be finished by the time the seventh book comes out, so I'm going to say this now. For the sake of my already scattered brain, we will completely disregard any events that take place in "The Deathly Hallows", m'kay?

A/N2: This is the sequel to Latent and the second in a three part series! I hope you enjoy it! (And sorry for the wait! I actually got most of the story planned out at the most BORING party I've ever been to. Lol. If all goes as planned, this should turn out to be quite… interesting…)

Chapter One

I

The Sorting went by faster than Harry ever remembered. When he asked Hermione if she thought so, she replied by pointing out that fewer students were allowed to attend now that Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster and the war was in full gear. He sighed. _That's not very fair to McGonagal. _Or_ the kids. They shouldn't be denied a proper education just because-_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a shrill scream from behind him. He looked back just in time to see Draco fall to the floor in a dead faint. He felt his claws extend and there was a sudden burst of wind in the Great Hall. Somebody _dared_ to harm his Companion?! However, he controlled his temper in time to prevent any serious damage.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled from beside Draco's prone form, "You'd better come and look at this!"

He was beside her in an instant and knelt beside Draco. His rage flared up again when he saw the blonde's face. Or rather, his forehead. On it was carved a single word. TRAITOR. He stood, glaring fiercely at the Slytherins.

"Who did this?" he growled, his canine teeth and claws lengthening once again, "Well? Who did this?!" The 'mysterious' wind was back and his pupils had dilated to mere slits. He felt the familiar burn between his shoulder blades and fought to stave off the full transformation.

"Calm down, Harry," Draco said, sitting up, "It wouldn't do to lose your temper. What would _he_ think if you ruined everything so early?"

Harry snapped back to his normal self at the discreet mention of Severus. Little did he know, that the way the Slytherin had emphasized the word 'he', had led the rest of the school to a completely different conclusion.

"We need to get you to the infirmary," he said, helping Draco up.

"I think the sons-of-bitches poisoned me," Draco said feebly, "They needed to- weaken me to cast- the hex…"

Harry scanned him as soon as they left the Great Hall. "Yeah. Hold still. This'll feel a bit odd."

He placed one hand over Draco's forehead and one over his stomach, focusing his magic on healing him. He pushed the healing light into him, seeking out the poison and destroying any evidence that it had ever been there. When he withdrew, Draco was grinning.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"You got awfully angry in there…" Draco teased.

"Yeah, well… I just don't appreciate people attacking my family," Harry replied, "And, like it or not, I happen to consider you part of my family."

"Aw. How sweet of you," Draco said, batting his eyelashes, "My very own guardian angel!"

Harry laughed. "Shut up, you prat. Let's go back in. You can sit with us, if you'll lower yourself to the level of us mere mortals, O Mighty Lord Malfoy."

"Won't it look a bit strange? Me walking back in so soon after that?" Draco asked.

"So?" Let them have something to whisper and speculate about," Harry said, ushering Draco through the doors, "They thrive on it, after all."

And whisper, they did. Throughout the entire meal, in fact. Talk was split between reasons for Draco's quick recovery and why he was sitting with Harry at the Gryffindor table. Most thought that the entire incident had been staged in order to make Draco seem innocent, and even more were questioning Harry's loyalties.

By the end of it, Harry was exhausted and damn near to hexing the next person to give him a weird look. He stood with Draco, Ron, and Hermione and, much to his relief, left for the dormitories. They walked with Draco as far as the dungeons, deciding not to risk venturing further.

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked, concern shining in his eyes, "In the Slytherin dorms, I mean."

"I'll be fine. It was just a little hex," he replied, "They're all too cowardly to do anything serious. I can handle them."

Harry nodded, but his worried expression never changed. "Just… don't forget to ward your bed and all of your things, okay?"

"I know. Relax, Harry. I trained with you this summer, too, remember?" Draco said, heading down the stairs, "I can handle it."

"Harry? Am I missing something?" Hermione asked, "You seem too worried for this to have been 'just a little hex'…"

"The poison they slipped him wasn't to simply weaken him," Harry said, "If I hadn't been there, it would have killed him."

She gasped. "But… surely Madame Pomfrey has an antidote."

He shook his head solemnly. "I don't believe there _is_ an antidote for Ashwinder venom."

"Bloody hell! How'd they get _that_?" Ron exclaimed.

"Voldemort is a Parselmouth, too. It was probably easy for him…" Harry said.

"Shouldn't we go to McGonagal with this?" Hermione said.

"No. We've got no proof, and I destroyed any evidence of the venom in Draco's blood. Don't worry, 'Mione. I'll be able to tell if he's in any danger," Harry said, "Draco will be safe. Besides, if we take him away from the Slytherins, we'll never be able to find out who's trying to kill him."

"How can you tell if he's in danger?" Ron asked.

"I get this pain in the back of my head," he replied, "If Seve- my mate was in trouble… the mark on my palm would burn. It's a handy system. I don't know if it works both ways though…"

They finally reached the Fat Lady and gave her the password. When they entered the common room, it was to the curious and accusing gazes of their housemates.

Harry sighed. Honestly… was it too much to ask for a little peace?

"What the hell was that whole scene in the Great Hall about?" Seamus asked.

"Why'd you let Malfoy sit with us?" Dean added.

"You're not going Dark on us, are you, Harry?" Parvati said.

He couldn't hold it in. He threw his head back and laughed, almost maniacally. Then, as quickly as he started, he stopped, leveling them all with a scowl eerily reminiscent of their ex-Potions Master's.

"I'm going to bed. I'll let you all talk it out amongst yourselves, but I refuse to justify any of your asinine questions with proper answers," he said, strolling up the stairs.

"Have you all gone stark raving mad?!" Ron exclaimed, "Harry gone _dark_?"

"Why else would he suddenly be friends with Malfoy?" Lavender asked.

"Perhaps didn't catch exactly which word the Slytherins _carved_ into Draco's forehead, hmm?" Hermione said coldly, "It was _traitor_. Draco deflected to the light, you idiots." They had the grace to look ashamed. "Harry's parents, godfather, and even Dumbledore were taken from him because of Voldemort, and you lot think he's _sided_ with the monster?! Draco's mum is dead because of his inability to follow Voldemort! I am sick to my stomach with disappointment in you!"

"Hermione, I…" Lavender said, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Seamus sighed. "Yeah. Wow. We were real gits, huh?"

"You're all very lucky that Harry's such a kind-hearted person, because he'll most likely forgive you all," she retorted.

"Bloody morons…" Ron muttered before kissing Hermione on the cheek, "I'm going to head up and check on him. You staying here?"

"Yeah. I've got a few more choice words for these ones," she replied, smiling up at him.

"Hey Harry," Ron said when he entered the dorm to find him sitting by the window, "You should have stayed. At least until 'Mione was done ripping them to metaphorical shreds."

Harry chuckled. "I heard… She'll make a very good Mrs. Weasley, someday."

Ron blushed. "Slow down there, mate. We haven't even been dating for that long."

"Yeah, but I know you two are going to end up together," he said, smiling.

Ron grinned at him. "So… what are you planning to do tonight? Curfew isn't for another hour and a half."

"I think I'll go flying," Harry replied, opening the window.

"Isn't that a bit- conspicuous?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, but I'm sure stranger things have happened here at Hogwars."

He jumped out of the Tower, extending his wings as he fell and soaring up and over the castle. He sighed, the rush of wind around him easing all of his troubles away. He thought he heard a couple of screams as darted past the Astronomy Tower, but he ignored them, heading for the forbidden forest.

He heard another shout of surprise, followed by, "'Arry? Is that you?"

He smiled, landing gracefully in front of the half-giant. "Hello, Hagrid!"

"Well, bloody- when did that 'appen?" Hagrid asked.

"Magical inheritance on my mum's side," he explained simply, "You can't tell anybody though, alright?"

"You 'ave me word," Hagrid said, "It's beau'iful, though, what you are. Powerful people, Caelestis."

"You know of them?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"O' course. I make it me business to know abou' every magical creature, being, and race there is," Hagrid said, grinning, "An' I got a friend 'oo's one…"

"Brenna?" Harry said.

Hagrid chuckled. "She trained yeh, eh?"

Harry nodded.

"She's a good woman, she is. Too bad abou' her mum, though…" Hagrid said.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"Oh! I shouldn' 'ave said that. I should _not_ 'ave said that…" Hagrid muttered, "It's bes' if yeh jus' ferget what I said, 'Arry. Better be gettin' back. It's almos' curfew. I'll see yeh later. Firs' class is gonna be somethin'!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, but took off into the sky. "See you, Hagrid!"

When he reached the window to his dorm room, he climbed in, retracting his wings. He made it just before the door opened and the others filed in. He shut the window as though it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Harry… I-we're all really sorry," Seamus said.

"Yeah, we had no right to act like such asses," Dean said.

Harry grinned. "It's a natural reaction to confusion, I guess."

They sighed in relief.

"But, you should probably- watch your back, you know?" Seamus said, "Most of the seventh years are back in their senses, but… well, some of the younger ones refused to listen to reason. And the whole school- just take care."

Harry smiled, touched by their concern. "Thanks guys."

"Man! Harry, you could have really milked that, y'know!" Ron said, "You could at _least_ made them suffer a bit."

Harry laughed. "Yes, but that would make me a prat, like you, Ron."

The response he got was a pillow square in the face. And so… the second Great Pillow War was fought and won, once more, by Ronald Billius Weasley.

"Jeez, Ron! If Voldemort challenges you to a pillow fight, he's doomed!" Harry said, making them laugh.

Later that night, sleep found Harry quickly. However, peace would elude the Boy-Who-Lived, even in his dreams…

I

There! Chapter one is done! Hehe. That rhymes. So? What do you think? Chapter two is almost done as well, so I'm counting on lots of feedback to motivate me to get this posted!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related

**Disclaimer****: **_**I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.**_

A/N: This is the second chapter. I recently regained my inspiration for this story… I came across the notes that I had written concerning the plot and it was like DING! INSPIRATION!! Lol. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry about the delay.

Chapter Two

II

It was dark… dark and cold. He blinked then squinted, trying to see… anything really. Suddenly there was an almost blinding light.

And then the whispering began…

"How unusual…"

"…not safe to leave him on earth…"

"…a danger to himself and those around him…"

"But his _Carus_…"

"…thought we were beyond this…"

"We've got no choice!"

He opened his mouth to ask what they were talking about, but his voice wouldn't work. _'Please… what's going on?!'_

"I can't allow you to take him."

That voice-! He turned. _'Severus!'_

"You've got no authority or power here, mortal."

And then he was being lifted from the ground. He tried to resist, but his body wouldn't obey his mind's commands. Severus looked into his eyes, sorrow and misery and anger and helplessness shining in his dark gaze as the Caelestis was carried away from him.

He finally found his voice and began screaming for the phantom hands to let him go, for help, for Severus!

The next thing he heard was a soft, wispy female voice whisper, "I'm sorry…"

Harry woke in a cold sweat, still calling out for Severus. He thanked Merlin that his silencing spell had lasted the evening and then sent up a silent prayer that his dream was, indeed, just dream, rather than the dark premonition that he feared it was. He looked around the room at his roommates, who were beginning to stir from their slumber w/the help of the magical alarms.

He rose from his own bed, grabbing fresh clothes and heading into the showers. By the time that the other boys trudged in, he was already clothed and brushing his teeth. As would be his ritual for probably the entire year. He didn't feel like answering any questions regarding the various... marks… on his body. _'And I _really_ don't feel like asking Sev to take it easy…'_ he thought, grinning, _'Where's the fun in that?'_

"Since when are _you_ an early riser?" Seamus grumbled.

"New year, new Harry!" he replied brightly.

"Ugh! He's turned into a _morning_ person!" Dean said, moaning in mock disgust.

Harry laughed. "See you all at breakfast!"

He entered the common room to find Ginny sitting alone on the sofa. When she saw him, she jumped to her feet and rushed over to him. He smiled at her.

"Morning, Gin."

"Morning, Harry. Listen, about last night…" she started, but he cut her off.

"It's fine. There was really nothing that you could have done about it," he said.

"No… I should have done what Hermione did," she said, "But- well, could you tell- er… Draco that I- I'm really sorry about his mum and that- if he… if he ever wants to talk, I'm- here?" She blushed rather becomingly and he smirked knowingly.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" he replied, "He'll probably be eating breakfast with us."

"Oh. R-really? So you two are pretty… close, then?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. We got to be really good friends over the summer," Harry replied, "Come on. Let's walk to breakfast together."

When Harry entered the Great Hall, all conversation came to an abrupt halt and nearly everybody turned to stare at him in fear, confusion, or suspicion. He sighed. Of course… His housemates may be on his side- well, at least the seventh and most of the sixth years- but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would still be wary of him.

"Ignore them, Harry," Ginny said, "They're nothing but a bunch of gullible gossip-mongers."

Harry chuckled as they sat down. Draco came in moments later and, as Harry predicted, sat with them.

"Morning, Draco," Harry said.

"Good morning, Harry," he replied, then turned to Ginny with a dazzling smile, "And- may I call you Ginny?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Well, then… good morning, Ginny," he said cordially.

"M-morning…" she said.

"Did your housemates give you any trouble last night?" Harry asked.

"No. The Malfoy name still has _some_ power left," the blonde replied, "Besides that, I think you little display was enough to make them think twice before messing with me. They honestly think I'm your lover."

Harry laughed a bit. "Gits…"

"So- you're not?" Ginny said, blushing.

"Not what? Lovers?" Harry said, "No. We're not lovers. Draco's rather a bit- straight."

She smiled, sighing in… relief, maybe? "Oh… after last night and that letter in the summer… I had just assumed that Draco was your- y'know. Mate… thing."

"That's right! You weren't at Grimmauld Place this summer, were you?" Draco asked.

"I spent the last bit of my summer over at Luna's," she said, "Why? Did I miss something important?"

"I can't believe that Ron and Hermione wouldn't have filled you in!" Harry sighed, "Well… why don't you meet us at Hagrid's hut classes? I'll tell you who it is then."

"Okay…" Ginny said, though she was pretty sure she already knew who it was. After all, for him to have spent time at Grimmauld Place, he had to have found his mate prior to his arrival, right? So, there were only two choices… "Harry, the only other person it could be is-"

"We'll talk more later," he said, cutting her off as the rest of the Gryffindors joined them.

"Talk about what?" Ron asked.

Harry gave him a pointed look.

"Oh. That…" Ron said, grinning.

Draco shook his head. "For some strange reason, I think I like it here. It's much friendlier than the Slytherin table."

"Of course! That's because we see each other as friends, instead of future political allies and _competition_," Ron said, though there was no venom in his voice. It was stated as a simple observation.

Draco shrugged. "Makes sense, I suppose."

"What's the schedule look like, Ron?" Harry asked, knowing that they were taking the same classes.

"Well, we've got Transfiguration first thing… did you catch who the new professor is?" Ron asked. Nobody had. "Er… then Herbology and Charms. Free time, lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions- _why_ did we sign up for that again?- and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Anybody catch _that_ new…" They shook their heads before he could finish his sentence.

"My schedule is nearly the same," Draco said, smirking, "Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, free time, lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Defense."

"Do you think McGonagal did that on purpose?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows?" Harry said, searching the Head Table for two new faces, "Hey guys! It's Remus! He must be back at Defense."

"Then where's the Transfiguration professor?" Ron said.

"I guess we'll find out when we get to class, won't we?" Draco said, "Shall we get there early and find good seats?"

Harry grinned. "I don't think there'll be much of a rush, but sure."

As they approached the classroom, Harry stopped, turning to Draco. "Okay, what did you really want?"

"I think the Dark Lord is planning something big. For Hogwarts. And I think it has something to do with…" Draco lowered his voice, "_Sev_…"

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked.

"Theodore Nott said something to that effect last night," Draco replied, "_'You traitors are going to get what's coming to you. And once _He's_ has his fun with you, this entire school is going to go down'_ is what he said."

"Do you really think that he'd something that important slip out to somebody who betrayed Voldemort?" Harry said skeptically.

"Yes. Nott never was good at keeping secrets. He was bragging and showing off his Mark, and I said he was an ignorant prat being led around by his pure-blood pride," Draco said, shrugging, "Maybe it _was_ just an empty threat or something the Dark Lord planned to make us paranoid, but… let's just keep an eye out, hmm?"

Harry nodded. "Better safe than sorry, I guess."

They entered the room and took the table at the front. Their classmates soon filed in and Hermione and Ron took the table behind them. The students were chatting excitedly when the door opened and Remus Lupin walked in.

"He's teaching Transfiguration?" Harry whispered to his friends.

"Aargh! I don't think I can wait until this afternoon to find out who's at Defense!" Ron growled under his breath.

Remus turned and smiled at them. "Well! I'm back! This time with the school governors' approval!"

The Gryffindors whooped and hollered enthusiastically, making the man laugh.

"Now, now… settle down. This year will be all about human transfiguration, both practical _and_ humorous. For instance, changing appearance to avoid the notice of an enemy. _Or_… changing your enemy into… a harmless bunny. They can't very well wield a wand if they've got no thumbs, now can they?"

By the end of class, they were thoroughly excited about Transfiguration for that year. Harry and Ron split up with Hermione and Draco for the next two classes, the boys meeting up again for free time while Hermione went to Arithmancy.

"I've got to go talk to Madame Pomfrey for a minute, guys," Harry said, heading off in the direction of the infirmary, "About that apprenticeship."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ron asked.

"No, I'll only few a few minutes," he replied.

"Alright. Meet us outside by the lake when you're done, then," Ron said, dragging Draco off.

Harry chuckled lightly at them. Who would've thought that those two would become such fast friends? He opened the door to the hospital wing and a familiar scent invaded his senses. He looked around quickly for his mate, but could see him nowhere in the room. Just Madame Pomfrey and a strange man.

He narrowed his eyes at the man, stepping close to him and inhaling deeply. There was no mistaking it. Only one man smelled so enticing… a mixture of soft vanilla and musk and spices…

He looked up to see the man smiling at him. "Hello, Harry."

'_Thank Merlin! His voice is still the same…'_ Harry thought, throwing himself into the man's arms.

Severus embraced him tightly. "What are you doing here, little one?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the strange new way of addressing him, but didn't comment. It was actually rather cute… "I came to ask Madame Pomfrey if she would allow me to be her apprentice this year. I have free time right now, so I thought I'd forfeit that to work here… if she agrees…" He looked at the Mediwitch hopefully.

"Why the sudden interest in medicine, Mr. Potter? And- more importantly- why are you clinging to Mr. Harvey like that?" Poppy asked sternly.

"It's okay, Poppy. He knows it's me," Severus said, "I'm sure as a former St. Mungo's Healer, you know of the Caelestis."

"Yes…" she said slowly.

"Well, Harry is, in fact, a member of that most noble race, and is considering becoming a Healer post-graduation," Severus explained.

Her eyes widened. "I see! And- oh! That means that… you must be- his mate! His Carus!" She sighed in a decidedly un-Pomfrey-like way.

"Yes, I am. Now… about the apprenticeship?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course… it would be my pleasure to assist you, Harry," Poppy said, smiling brightly, "Now, you've got to go, Severus. Thank you for restocking my potions for me."

He nodded curtly. "Slughorn is good, but he's nowhere even _near_ my caliber as a Potions Master."

Harry laughed. "Such a prideful man…"

"Severus! The longer you stay here, the greater the risk of your discovery becomes," Poppy snapped.

"Can I not even get a goodbye kiss from my lover?" Severus said smoothly.

The woman blushed, turning away and busying herself with something. "Very well. Get on with it, then, and get out!"

Severus leaned down to kiss Harry, but the boy stopped him.

"I can't kiss you when you look like that," he said, his cheeks tinged pink, "Even though I know it's you… you don't _look_ like you. It's- weird."

Severus chuckled. "May we make use of one of your curtained examination areas for a moment, Poppy?"

She huffed. "Do whatever you must to get yourself out of this school before somebody catches you!"

Harry was led behind the curtains before Severus dropped his disguise. He looked up into his mate's smoldering onyx eyes, gazing down at him with such deep longing and affection, and whimpered quietly, throwing himself at the man.

He was embraced tightly and then their mouths met in a desperate kiss. His hands were tangled in Severus' hair and older wizard rested his own on the boy's hips. The kiss was intense and penetrating, a thorough exploration.

Severus sat down on the bed so that he didn't have focus so much attention on holding the young Caelestis up. Harry straddled his lap, pulling back to rain kisses on the man's face and neck. He traced his tongue over the mark that he'd made himself less than three days ago.

"Harry… I have to go…" Severus breathed.

He sat back, frowning. "No. You can't go. I know it's only been a little more than a day since I last saw you, but… it feels like so much longer."

Severus brushed the fringe off of his forehead in a tender gesture. "I know, little one. But you will see me on the weekends. And if you were to ever truly need me, all you have to do is call for me and I will come."

"But I need you all the time," Harry replied softly, leaning close and nuzzling his neck.

Severus smiled, stroking his back soothingly. "I cannot be around all of the time. There are other things that need tending to. You know that."

He nodded. "I still don't like this. Not being near to you. I feel like I'm starving…"

"I told you that you would need the sexual contact…" Severus purred darkly, making Harry shiver, "That is simply you body and soul crying out for my touch… and if it ever gets to be too much for you, call me. It would be dangerous if your instincts and powers went out of control."

He only nodded again, snuggling closer.

It was another moment before Poppy stepped into the enclosure. She smiled fondly at the lovely picture the two of them made. However, her expression quickly turned severe.

"Alright, you two…" she said, "You've had ample time to yourselves. Harry, dean…" She took a gentler tone, speaking as she would to a deprived animal. "Severus needs to go, now. You don't want him to get caught, do you?"

Harry shook his head, removing himself from Severus' lap, albeit a tad resentfully. Severus smiled at him, giving him one last sweet kiss before changing his appearance once more and striding away with a polite nod to the Mediwitch.

Harry sighed when he was gone, already missing his presence and scent.

"You'll see him again, I'm sure. He brings me potions frequently, so you're bound to run into him again during your apprenticeship," Poppy said, patting his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at her. "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey."

"Now, you'd best get to lunch. You're going to need to keep your strength up if you're going to be working with _me_, young man," she said, chuckling good-naturedly.

He nodded, thanking her again and rushing out of the infirmary and down to the Great Hall. Once again, when he entered, all conversation ceased for a few moments as he walked to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. However, the familiar buzz of gossip and discourse started up shortly thereafter, and Harry sighed gratefully.

"They all think you've gone mad, mate," Ron said, "Some bloke from Ravenclaw actually warned me to watch my back around you."

He laughed. "Do they just think I'm nutters, or do they think I'm the next Dark Lord, as well?"

Draco smirked in his seat next to Harry. "Oh, they all think that, too. Don't worry. They're covering all of their bases this year."

"How long do you think it'll be before The Daily Prophet gets wind of this?" Harry asked, grimacing.

"It'll be front page tomorrow morning, for sure," Hermione said.

"Damn it… and I _just_ managed to get Scrimgeous and the general public behind me," he said, sighing, "I hate school."

They laughed at his melodramatic statement.

"Hey, Harry…" Draco whispered into his ear so that nobody else could hear him, "Don't you think it's about time you… y'know…" He craned his neck ever so slightly, raising his eyebrows.

He caught the blonde's meaning and thought back to the last time he'd fed. "I suppose it is. After dinner tonight, meet me- on the Quidditch pitch. Nobody has practice this early in the year. It'll be plenty private," he said, keeping his voice low, as well.

"Got it," Draco said, "Speaking of Quidditch…"

"Hang on," Ron interrupted, shocking everybody within earshot. Ronald Weasley just interrupted a statement with the word _Quidditch_ in it! He lowered his voice. "Are you having an affair already, Harry?"

The boy blushed. "No! I don't- what the hell, Ron? What would make you think something like _that_?"

"Well, Draco gave you this… _look_…" Ron said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Girls call it a 'come hither' look," Hermione added.

"Whatever. It was a _look_. And you're meeting up somewhere private later…" Ron said, "It's a little suspicious."

"I assure you, it's not- _that_," Harry said, almost laughing, "Draco here is totally, vehemently, straight."

"Then what are you two doing tonight that you would need privacy for?" Hermione asked, keeping the conversation low. The last thing they needed was for somebody to overhear and get the wrong idea.

Harry tried to think of something to say. The only thing he hadn't told anybody about was his need to feed on blood once a week. He wasn't sure that they would understand and he didn't want them to think he was some kind of vampire, or to treat him strangely because they were afraid that he would snap and suck them dry.

"We just have things that we need to discuss. Private things," he said, finally.

"About Sev," Draco added in a barely audible whisper.

"Then… isn't it about time he… _what_?" Ron asked, being shockingly perceptive.

"Write him a letter," Draco supplied, covering smoothly, "He promised to write and report anything out of the ordinary that occurs. And I'd say that last night certainly falls into that category."

They didn't seem very convinced and they still looked rather suspicious, but they didn't raise the subject again.

A few moments of awkward silence later and Ron suddenly turned to Draco. "Oh yeah! What were saying about Quidditch earlier?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Just when she thought that he was growing up a bit… But she loved him just the way he was. She smiled fondly at her boyfriend. After all, he wouldn't really be Ron without Quidditch on the brain half the time.

"I was going to ask Harry if he's playing this year," Draco said, grinning.

"I don't know. I don't think so," Harry said.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, "But… you're the best Seeker in this school. The best Seeker anybody's seen in years! Why the bloody hell aren't you playing?"

"I just don't think I'll have time," he replied, "Between classes, N.E.W.T.s, apprenticing with Madame Pomfrey, and… the other thing… I'll be _gone_ on the weekends, Ron. How would I be able to play?"

Ron sighed. "What are we going to do without you?"

"Ginny's a good enough Seeker," Harry said, "I can even train her, one-on-one, if you'd like. Probably only one or two days a week, but still…"

Ron smiled, actually looking quite pleased at the idea. "That'd be brilliant. What do you say, Gin?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied, ignoring her brother's satisfied smile.

"Good. We'd best be heading down to Hagrid's," Harry said, standing from the table, "He said that the first class was going to be something. Wonder what he meant…"

Ron laughed as he, Hermione, and Draco followed him out of the Great Hall. "Last time he said that, Draco was mauled by a Hippogriff."

Draco groaned. "Great…"

II

End Chapter Two! I thought I'd end this a lighter, non-cliff hanger, note. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to REVIEW! I live on reviews, as do my plot bunnies, the most important things in the whole story process! So feed the plot bunnies!! Well… most of them. Don't feed the white ones, or the blue ones, or the pink ones, unless you want the story to be smut-less and riddled with heterosexual love and ridiculously, DISGUSTINGLY, sweet and fluffy. Lol. Next chapter soon! A bientot!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.**

A/N: I was ecstatic to find out that my story "Latent" was featured in the Top Ten Favorite Stories at number FOUR, and that I, myself, was number four in the Top Ten Most Favorite Authors! Thank you all so much for all of your support and praise. To many people, my excitement over these things would seem unnecessary and trivial, but I truly feel honored. Thank you, my readers! Now… on with the story!!

Chapter Three

III

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, the half-giant was nowhere to be seen. By the time that the rest of the class had assembled, they were beginning to get a bit restless. _Finally_, Hagrid showed up and smiled, silently motioning for them to follow him.

They came to a halt when they reached a large fenced area. Inside, three creatures stood, grazing peacefully: a winged horse, like the ones that had pulled the Beauxbaton carriage, a thestral, and a unicorn. Many students still hadn't seen death, and therefore could not see the thestral, but those who _could_ informed them of its presence.

"We'll be studying these beau'iful creatures 'til the Winter Hols," Hagrid said, "Yeh'll be splittin' inta three groups, on account o' the fact that only some of yeh cas see the thestral, and unicorns are fair persnickety abou' who can be near 'em. They really only take ta girls an' er… virgins. Every couple o' weeks, each group'll give a short presentation on their findings."

"Wow…" Harry said, "It certainly _is_… something, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful…" Hermione breathed.

"Well! Get on in there, you lot, and group up! Mind… if yeh ain't what I said, keep clear o' the unicorn. She gets a bi' jumpy," Hagrid said.

They all climbed over the fence, the majority immediately going to stand by the winged horse. Harry had already planned on working with the thestral, but he hadn't taken more than two steps into the enclosure when all three animals raised their heads and sniffed the air, before simultaneously turning their gazes on him.

He froze mid-step, debating on whether to play dead or run like the wind. He didn't get to debate for long, though, because the creatures began walking toward him. Sensing no aggression or hostility in them, he merely stood and waited. They stopped directly in front of him and bowed low, bending their front legs until their necks and heads were lain on the ground at his feet. He heard gasping and whispering and looked at Hagrid for help.

The half-giant bent and spoke low, so only Harry would hear him. "Yours is of the nobles' races, Harry. And purest. They sense that, an' yer power, and are showin' you their respect, humility, an' submission," he said, "Jes' put yer hand on each o' their heads in turn, firs' the unicorn, then the thestral, then the winged horse. In order of magical rank, yeh see… Then bow, jes' a tilt o' yer head really, and they'll go their own ways."

When Hagrid straightened, he did as he'd been instructed, touching their heads lightly and giving the smallest nod of acknowledgement. They stood, nickering slightly and pushing their noses into his arms and sides. They pranced around him once before going back to their grazing spots.

Harry shook his head, sighing as he was stared at even more by his peers. No doubt the event would be all over school by the time classes ended for the day. He walked to where Draco, Ron, and Hermione were gathered near the thestral.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

He shrugged, grinning. "Oh, just showing their humility in the face of my awesome power." _'Who cares? Their going to talk either way… the least I can do is give them something worth talking about.'_ Lowering his voice, he told them what had really happened.

Draco smirked. "At least they weren't dragons. Now _that_ would have caused a riot."

Harry laughed. "I could be the world's first real dragon tamer! That'd look good on my resume."

Hermione chuckled, smiling. Being the only one with experience in muggle affairs, she was also the only one who got the joke.

"What's a- res-a-may?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Never mind…" Harry said.

"Alrigh'! Now yeh're in yer groups, I'll tell yeh the firs' assignment," Hagrid said, beaming, "Get familiar with yer new friends, there. The winged horse's name is Swiftfoot, an' he's a boy. The thestral- he's a boy, too, mind yeh- 'is name is Darkmoon. An' the unicorn, who's female, is Silverdust." He paused a moment before adding, with a shrug, "The centaurs named 'em."

"How does one 'get to know' a wild beast?" a Slytherin asked rudely.

Swiftfoot stomped and snorted angrily.

"Firs' of all, don't be callin' 'em beasts… they hate that. An'… jes' pet 'em a bit. Talk to 'em an' watch 'em. Let 'em get used ta yer scent and voice. Get acquain'ed with their personalities," Hagrid said, "They're really jes' like people, yeh know."

Harry smiled, thinking that Hagrid had gotten rather good at his job since he started in their third year. He turned his attention back to Darkmoon, who was playfully lipping at Hermione's shoulder.

"I think he likes you, 'Mione," he said.

Ron grinned. "Sorry, Darkmoon. She's spoken for."

"Oh, Ron… that's sweet, but it wouldn't make any difference if I _wasn't_. I don't believe in inter-species relationships…" she said, making them laugh loudly.

Before they knew it, class was over and they were heading back up to the school. Potions was, as usual, abysmally boring. Even more so with Slughorn as their professor. There was _one_ incident where a Slythering attempted to throw some particularly unstable ingredient into Draco's cauldron. However, a rather powerful, and _convenient_, draft of wind blew it back into the offender's potion.

Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson were sent to the infirmary with a nasty case of boils and various oozing lesions on their face and arms. The also received a zero for the day and were told to write an essay each, no shorter than two feet in length, on the dangers of handling volatile substances around open cauldrons without permission or supervision. When Draco cast a questioning look at Harry, he only smirked wickedly, which was all the answer the blonde needed.

Then it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they were all fair bursting with anticipation. A small part of Harry was hoping that it would be Severus in his clever disguise, but his annoying voice of reason was quickly stamping out that glimmer of hope. After all, Severus had clearly stated that he'd see him on the weekends. And surely if he were going to be teaching, he'd have told his mate, at least. The only reason he'd disguised himself with that spell was to bring Madame Pomfrey some potions without any students catching him in the school and raising a fuss about it.

He sighed when they entered the classroom and there was no trace of Severus' scent in the air. There _was_ a new scent, though. It reminded Harry of burnt gunpowder and… he felt a wave of nausea… _blood_. He shook his head, highly disturbed by this new presence, and tuned the scent out quickly. He took a few deep, cleansing breaths, inhaling the familiar scents of his three closest friends. Draco, with his fresh cut grass and sunshine- an odd scent for such a pristine person- Ron, whose scent reminded him of a strange, yet pleasant, mixture of earth and various sweets, and Hermione, who smelled of the ocean with an undertone of crisp paper and fresh ink. Each was a unique combination belonging only to them, and each was phenomenally comforting to Harry.

Whoever their new professor was, they were- dangerous. Not necessarily evil, he didn't think, but certainly unpleasant, with a hunger… a desire for power and a penchant for death. The air in the room was thick and oppressive and Harry didn't need to be able to read minds to know that something was afoot. Something that most probably spelled trouble for him.

"Careful, guys," he whispered to his friends, "This person's bad news."

"How can you tell?" Ron asked quietly as they sat toward the back of the room.

He explained, as succinctly as possible, what he'd experienced and they exchanged a look before glancing around for the professor. What they saw was a man with golden blonde hair and tawny eyes smiling brightly at the students as they filed into the room. The man was tall with an athletic, dancer's build and couldn't be older than… twenty-five, at the very _most_. They looked incredulously at Harry.

"Are you _sure_?" Hermione asked, "I mean- look at him! He looks so- nice…"

"Keep in mind that Voldemort was very handsome in his younger days, as well as a _model_ student," Harry whispered back, "You can't smell what I smell or feel what I feel, so you're just going to have to trust me on this. He may not be evil, but he's bad. _Real_ bad."

She sighed. "You're right, Harry. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her. "No need to apologize. If I was in your position, I'd likely be dazzled by his good looks, too. Fortunately, I can see that which lies beneath the surface."

"Welcome, students, to seventh year N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts! I'm your new professor, Kyle Shanks," he said, beaming at them, "Before you ask, I am thirty-four years old. I work as an auror and an investigative officer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. However, when this opportunity came along, I decided to take a year off and try my hand at teaching."

"He's lying…" Harry said quietly, "That last bit… it's a lie."

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"There's a delicate shift in a person's magical aura when they lie," he whispered, "It's hard to detect- unless you're looking for it."

"Is there something you'd like to share, Mr. Potter?" Shanks said loudly.

Harry arched an eyebrow at the man. "Not really. I was just saying that I'm pretty sure you were lying."

This caught the man off guard. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly and his mouth hung open dumbly for a moment before he narrowed his gaze and tightened his lips into a thin line, suspicion and anger rolling off of him in waves.

"About your _age_, Sir?" Harry added with a smug little smirk.

Shanks relaxed immediately, laughing, if a little bit nervously. "Right… yes, it _is_ hard to believe, isn't it? Yet, it's entirely true, I assure you. Now, if there will be no more interruptions?"

Harry waved in that little way that said, simply, 'the floor is yours', smiling.

"Right…" he cleared his throat, "This year, I will be teaching you all of the most useful defensive and offensive spells for battle, as well as several defensive maneuvers, many of which have, in fact, saved my life. After all, we _are_ in the midst of a war and each of you should be prepared for any_thing_ and any _time_…"

As they were packing their things into their bags, Harry grinned and said, "Well, I've found one good quality in Professor Kyle Shanks."

"Yeah? What's that?" Hermione asked.

"He seems like he's going to do a great job teaching Defense," Harry said.

They smiled.

"And as long as he can teach, we can forgive him for whatever awful things he's plotting, right?" Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Of course not. I'm still going to keep my eyes and ears open," Harry said.

"Gonna follow _him_ around the whole bloody school this year?" Ron asked.

Draco laughed.

"Excuse me," Shanks said as they were leaving, "I'd like a quick word. Weasley, Granger… would you please stay?"

"Want us to wait?" Harry asked them.

"No, we'll meet you at Hagrid's," Ron said with a wink, "Keep Gin waiting long and she'll skin you alive. No patience, that girl…"

Harry chuckled. "Alright. See you in a bit."

When they entered Hagrid's hut, Harry smiled. Both Hagrid and Ginny were inside, their scents filling his senses before he filtered them out. Hagrid smelled like a warm fire and tea leaves, and Ginny's scent was… something spicy. He couldn't tell what, exactly, but it was- _exciting_, somehow.

He'd noticed earlier that day that each person had a distinct scent that invoked something special in him. Draco's seemed to energize him. It made him want to get up and _do_ something. Ron's was exactly the opposite. Ron's scent made him want to lie down in the grass and watch the clouds move all day, or something else just as soothing. Hermione's was refreshing, making him feel cleansed and awake. Hagrid's made him feel safe and warm. It made him want to curl up somewhere and take a nap and bask in that feeling. And Ginny's… Ginny's made him want to experience new things and go to new places and scream just for the pure joy of life. And being around all of these scents at once was… well, it was _almost_ as good as having Severus near. _Almost_.

"Harry? You had something to tell me?" Ginny said, smiling.

He blushed, realizing he must've been standing in the doorway grinning like an idiot for several minutes. "Er… yeah…" he said, sitting down at the table, "I'm assuming you read the letter with Hermione and Ron?"

She nodded.

"Well, my mate is… it's…"

"Severus Snape, right?" Ginny said, "Or… _Sev_, you called him?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. It's Sev. You're okay with that?"

She shrugged, smiling. "I'm fine with whatever you choose, Harry. And you don't seem unhappy, so it's fine with me. But if he ever hurts you…"

"I know. You'll tear him to ribbons," Harry said, grinning, "Thanks, Gin."

Hagrid, meanwhile, was staring at him as if he'd gone mad. "_S-Severus Snape?_"

Harry flinched at the force of the whisper. "Yes, Hagrid. Severus Snape is my mate."

"Dumbledore's killer?!" Hagrid exclaimed, "_That_ Severus Snape?!"

Harry sighed. "Yes, Hagrid. That Severus Snape. Didn't the Order tell you that he was acquitted?"

"He was _WHAT_?!" Hagrid bellowed.

"Hagrid… please… if you calm down, I'll explain everything," Harry said.

The large man took a few deep breaths and then nodded at Harry to continue.

Harry explained the happenings of the summer. He had to pause several times to answer Hagrid's questions, and it took nearly an hour, but by the end of his explanation Hagrid was in tears, and entirely convinced that Dumbledore was an even greater man than he'd ever been aware of, and that Severus Snape was nearly as great a man as Dumbledore.

"Poor man…" he sobbed, "Must've torn 'im up to 'ave to do such a thing… But Dumbledore… he knew bes', didn' he?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah… he did. And Severus… he truly would rather have died himself, but- Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it…"

Hagrid calmed himself down and in the next few minutes they had tea and biscuits set out in front of them. Naturally, the biscuits went practically untouched, but the tea was welcome.

"What did we miss?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione stepped in, shutting the door behind them.

"Nothing much," Draco said, "Just a couple emotional breakdowns… the usual…"

Ron laughed. "Yes, well… what can you do?"

"Harry, you were absolutely right!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting down and grabbing a cup of tea for herself, "That man is horrid! He's planning something, and I'd bet all the books I own that the Ministry is behind it and it's got everything to do with you!"

Harry's eyes widened. Hermione was betting her books? That was like Ron betting… his broom! "Wow. What on earth did he say to you?"

"He sat us down and started asking all sorts of questions about _you_, mate," Ron said, scowling a bit, "Like, if we'd noticed anything strange about you and if you'd been disappearing without explanation recently."

"Oh! And then it got personal!" Hermione growled, "He asked how your childhood was, and what type of family you grew up with! He asked where you lived and how long we'd been friends with you, and if you'd shown any _darker_ qualities in the last year. And why you'd suddenly become friends with Draco Malfoy, a 'known Death Eater's son'!"

"And then it got _really_ aggravating," Ron said, dropping several spoonfuls of sugar into his tea, "He asked if we'd ever been afraid of you… and if we felt that you were 'too powerful for your age'… bloody git."

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked, curious.

"We wouldn't tell him anything," Ron said, grinning, "We just kept saying that it wasn't for us to tell and that if he wanted to know, then he should ask _you_."

"And we told him that you had always been a good friend and that of _course_ we'd never been afraid of you," Hermione added, "And that if you _were_ too powerful for your age, then wouldn't it be a good thing? It just means that you're that much more able to defeat Voldemort."

Ron laughed. "You should have seen his face when 'Mione said that name! Looked like he was going to faint, he did!"

Harry smirked. "Serves him right. Fuckwit…"

"Harry!" Hagrid said reproachfully, "There are ladies about. Watch yer language, mister!"

"Sorry, Hagrid," he said, "I suppose you'd all better keep an eye out. He's likely to start interrogating anybody who's close to me. _Including_ professors. And if he doesn't start getting some satisfactory answers, he'll probably try more drastic means, so watch what you eat and drink. I don't want any of you to fall prey to Veritaserum. The last thing I need is the Ministry to broadcast to all of wizarding Britain that I'm some rare magical being…"

"Oh yes… wouldn't that be fun?" Ginny said, "Reporters at every door, around every corner. Not to mention that whatever advantage we had over You-Know… _Voldemort_… would be out the window."

Harry smiled at her, proud of her for using his name.

"Bloody hell!" Ron sighed, "I suppose I can't let my little sister show me up… I'll have to start using… V-V-_Voldemort's_ name now, too."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione quoted, smirking.

"Yes, dear… we _know_," Ron said, grinning.

Suddenly, there was a loud, rapid knocking at the door. When Hagrid pulled it open, Neville stumbled through, looking around wildly before his gaze landed on Harry. "Thank Merlin! I've found you!"

"Neville? What's wrong?" Harry asked quickly, standing up as the boy hurried over to him, looking pale and frightened.

"There's been… it was… Seamus and Dean… they're…" Neville stuttered.

"What? Nev, what happened?" Harry asked.

"There were chocolates for you… on your bed…" Neville choked, tears now streaming down his face, "In a heart shaped box. Seamus and Dean… they ate a couple…"

"And?" Harry urged, fearing the worst.

"Poison. They're dying…"

III

Bwah hahaha! Am I evil, or what? Two attempted murders in two days! It's shaping up to be an eventful year, isn't it? Review or I shall KILL them! Lol. Seriously, though… Review please! I can only go so long on pure inspiration before my plot bunnies run out of fuel, and then where will we be? FEED THE BUNNIES!!

Top of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.**

A/N: Hey everybody! It's Chapter Four! YAY! I have to say that, so far, this is story is even more fun to write than Latent was! So much conflict! So many possibilities! And there's not NEARLY as much back-story to cover! Woo hoo! Alrighty then! Onward and enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter Four

IV

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"They're dying… they didn't think you'd mind if- if they had a couple of your- cho- chocolates…" Neville said, "Madame Pomfrey said to find you…"

Harry didn't hear any more of what was said. He was already half-way across the school grounds. He used the wind to carry his feet as fast as possible, reaching inhuman speeds, and uncaring of the possible consequences. Undoubtedly, this was the same poison used on Draco. Ashwinder venom. '_Which means I'm the only one who can save them…'_

Finally, he reached the hospital wing and he crashed through the doors, coming to a halt directly in front of the mediwitch.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Right over here," Poppy said, gesturing to the two occupied beds.

Seamus and Dean lie on top of the sheets, covered in a thick sheet of sweat. Their breathing was labored and their expressions were pained, despite being obviously unconscious. Judging by the strength -or lack thereof- of their magical signatures, Harry figured that Seamus was worse off. He'd likely eaten the first one and, not noticing the slow acting poison, spent a good- fifteen minutes persuading Dean to try one.

He kneeled by Seamus' bed and pulled his wings to him, simultaneously dropping the glamour that hid his markings. He'd need _all_ of his magic to heal the both of them. The venom had spread much further than it had with Draco and there were two of them. He may have been an exceptionally powerful healer, but he was still a youngling and therefore lacked the discipline and control of more experienced Healers.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands over Seamus' heart, pushing threads of white fire from his magical core into the Irish boy. He sought out every bit of venom residing in his bloodstream and tissue, burning it with that fire while, at the same time, repairing the damage done to his muscle and organ tissue and destroying any traces of infection.

When he came back into himself, he momentarily registered the fact that Poppy was dabbing at his forehead with a cool, damp cloth. He turned to Dean, pushing away the imminent exhaustion and focusing on the task at hand. Dean wasn't quite as bad, as he hadn't ingested as much poison and it hadn't had as much time to spread and attack his tissues. The work went much quicker than it had with Seamus and when he withdrew from Dean, he smiled up at the mediwitch.

"Thank you…" he said.

She returned the smile. "That was amazing, Harry." She performed a quick scan of the two boys. "They're both completely clean and resting comfortably. I don't see why you even need me…"

"I need to learn discipline and control and… the basic…" he trailed off as he lost consciousness, his wings automatically dispersing.

Poppy sighed, levitating Harry onto a free bed and tucking him in. It was then that she noticed five pairs of wide eyes watching her. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Neville were standing in the doorway, looking absolutely awed by the scene that they'd just witnessed. Well… except for Draco, whose eyes were wide for a completely different reason. Neville Longbottom… the biggest screw-up in the entire school… had just seen Harry's true form.

"Can I help you children with something?" Poppy said, looking at them disapprovingly.

"What _is_ he?" Neville asked, "An angel…?"

"No, dear. Not an angel," Poppy said, "Wait here and ask Harry yourself. He should be awake shortly."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried glance as they followed Neville into the room. The five teens sat down on either side of Harry until he woke. He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, groaning as his muscles and magic protested painfully at the overwhelming fatigue. He looked from side to side and sighed.

"You saw, didn't you?" he said.

Neville nodded.

"I'm a Caelestis. Long story short… I've got a lot more power and some special abilities, one of which is healing," Harry explained, "Nev… you can't tell _anybody_ about this, alright? This is a secret and if it gets out it'll be a world of trouble for me as well as the Order. And- if Voldemort finds out, then I lose my advantage. Do you understand?"

Neville nodded solemnly. "I understand, Harry. Your secret's safe with me. I'd swear a Wizard's Oath if I had any idea how."

"Not a word, Hermione," Ron said, effectively cutting off his girlfriend.

Harry laughed. "Thank you, Neville."

"So…" Draco said, "Was it the same stuff they got _me_ with?"

He nodded.

"I figured it was worse than you were letting on," Draco stated, "What was it?"

"Ashwinder venom," Harry said.

Draco, even, looked surprised. "Wow. Lucky we've got _you_ lingering about, eh?"

"No kidding…" Neville said.

Harry stood up. "Are the chocolates still in the dorm?"

"They should be," Neville replied, "Why?"

"I'm going to go check them out. See if I can trace them back to whoever sent them," Harry replied.

"You can do that?" Neville asked.

Harry smirked, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "Yeah… I can do that. And when I find out who's done this, they'll regret their very existence."

He stormed out of the hospital wing and all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, where he gave the password as politely as he could. He made his way up to the dorm, finding the larger, heart-shaped boy lying upturned on the floor. He picked it up gently, filtering through Seamus and Dean's scents quickly. He could smell two other scents, both of which he knew: the overpowering fake floral perfume of Pansy Parkinson and the sickening scent of burning sulfur that lingered around Theodore Nott. Not only that, but their magical signatures were all over the box _and_ the chocolates littering the floor, showing the magic they'd used to infuse the venom into the chocolate and the spells they'd used in an attempt to make it impossible to trace the item back to them.

He scowled, gathering the chocolates back into the box with a wave of his hand. No need for an innocent mouse or somebody's pet to come across them. Still holding the box, he left Gryffindor Tower and hurried to the Headmistress' office.

He had only to glare at the gargoyle to make it spring to life, revealing the staircase, which he raced up. Without knocking, he threw open the door and stepped into the room, meeting the confused gazes of Minerva McGonagal, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Potter?" McGonagal asked.

"There've been _two_ attempted murders in the first two days of school!" Harry exclaimed, walking forward and dropping the box on her desk, "One on Draco yesterday, and on me _today_! Both times, a particular poison was used."

"What poison?" she asked.

"Ashwinder venom. Pretty difficult to come by, isn't it? Nothing that a student should be able to get. You'd have to be pretty good with snakes to obtain something like that…" he snarled, making sure they got his meaning, "No anti-venom, either. _Fatally poisonous_! It nearly killed Draco, and not it nearly offed Seamus and Dean!"

McGonagal's eyes were wide with fear. "I was not aware of this."

"Well, I was the only one who knew about Draco. I managed to catch the venom before it'd had any time to spread to his tissues," Harry said, "But I almost didn't make it in time to save Seamus and Dean."

"Is that all you are here for?" McGonagal asked.

"No. I'm here to tell you that I know who is behind it," Harry stated.

"How could you possibly know a thing like that?" Moody asked skeptically.

"Every person has their own unique scent which reflects their personality and magical strength and inclination," Harry explained, "And it's the same with magical signatures. No two are exactly the same. I caught the scents and residual magical signatures on that box of poisoned chocolates and realized that I know them both."

"Who is it, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Wait… residual magical signatures? What on earth are you talking about, boy?" Moody interrupted.

"When a person does magic- any kind of magic, no matter how powerful… even potions- they leave a tiny smear of their own magical signature behind. Kind of like a fingerprint. Most people can't detect them, but I, as a Caelestis, have that ability. The only other people who can see magical signatures are Empaths and Seers," Harry explained patiently, "There are even some muggles who can see magical signatures and auras."

Moody looked slightly impressed by this knowledge and nodded for him to continue the original path of conversation.

"Harry? The names?" Remus said.

"Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott," Harry said, "They're obviously under orders from Voldemort to kill me and Draco. After all, Voldemort is the only one who could have possibly gotten the venom."

"What do you want me to do about it?" McGonagal asked.

"Expel them! Send them to Azkaban! Do _something_!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter, in order to do anything about this, you would have to expose yourself as a Caelestis. Otherwise the evidence can't be used," she said, "I'm truly sorry. I _can_ alert the staff and the ghosts to the activities and they will keep an eye out. But that's the most I can do…"

"What about Draco?! He has to share a dorm with Nott!" Harry growled, a menacing wind whipping around him, "You can't possibly watch those two all of the time! I'm not worried about _myself_! My body can easily handle anything they throw at me! And I can protect Draco just as well most of the time… It's the other students I'm worried about! My _friends_! Two of them about died today! I won't allow that to happen again!"

Wind was now tearing through the office and the boy's power crackled in the air like lightning.

"Harry… please… you have to calm down," Remus said gently.

"No! How can you tell me to be calm?! Let me tell you something, _Headmistress_… if you won't do anything about this, I _will_. And you'd just better hope that I don't kill them!"

"Harry!"

The wind was suddenly gone and the magic dissipated as Harry's nose was assaulted by the scent of his Carus. He turned and was greeted by the sight of Severus gazing at him sternly. His anger left him in an instant and he was left feeling ashamed and frightened and terribly tired.

Severus strode forward just in time to catch the boy as his legs buckled beneath him. "Minerva. Lupin. Moody," he said in way of greeting.

"Severus," Remus replied, nodding at the man, "Why are you here?"

"I sensed that Harry was upset. He must've subconsciously called me here," Severus replied, holding the young wizard close.

"'M Sorry…" Harry murmured, snuggling closer to the comforting warmth.

McGonagal smiled, sighing. "It's not his fault, really. His nerves were already wracked and his control was probably hanging by a thread after using so much energy."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

She explained what Harry had told them and his grip on the boy tightened. How _dare _they? He felt his magic thrum with rage and barely managed to restrain it. '_No poison could kill Harry…'_ he told himself, '_His blood would instantly neutralize it.'_

"Minerva… are you sure there is nothing more you can do?" Remus asked.

She nodded. "Not without compromising Harry's magical heritage. And I doubt he would allow me to do such a thing."

"You're right. I wouldn't," Harry said quietly, not removing himself from Severus' arms, "I'm sorry I got so out of hand. Just do what you can, and I'll do what _I_ can."

"Not going to kill them, are you?" Moody said amusedly.

He chuckled. "No. But a little fear would do them good."

"What are you planning?" Severus asked.

"Nothing much," Harry replied, lifting his head and smirking.

"Brat…" Severus said fondly.

"Can you stay for a while?" Harry asked.

"You just saw me earlier today," Severus said, "And you'll see me again on Friday evening."

"But that's three whole days from now," Harry whined.

"How were your classes?" Severus asked, changing the subject. He sat down in one of the armchairs, Harry cradled in his lap.

"They were good for the most part. Remus is teaching Transfiguration, did you know?" he replied, "And Defense Against the Dark Arts was… interesting. We're going to be learning a lot of useful things, but the new professor…"

"What about him?" Remus asked, taking a seat as well, along with Moody, "He seemed really nice to me."

"I don't like him," Harry said, burying his face in the crook of Severus' neck as he tried not to remember the disturbing scent and atmosphere.

"Why don't you like him? Come on… there's more to it than that," Severus said.

"He's not evil, or a Death Eater or anything like that… he just- he smells bad. Like burnt gunpowder and… blood. He _reeks _of blood. He's sick, I think. In the head, I mean," Harry said, looking around at their shocked faces, "And- he's a liar. He said he took a year off from being an auror to 'try his hand at teaching', but that's a lie. I can tell when people are lying."

"Is that all?" Severus asked.

"Hang on," Moody said, "What's this fellow's name?"

"Kyle Shanks," McGonagal answered.

Moody's expression darkened. "He's bad news, alright. A good auror and everything, but Harry's right. He's killed more people than all the rest of us combined. Provokes them until they attack and then kills them. That way he can say it was self-defense… I've worked with him before. He takes a perverse pleasure in killing. Not to mention he was Fudge's perfect little lap dog."

"I- I can't believe this! My first year as Headmistress and I've already failed in so many ways…" McGonagal said, obviously shocked that she'd hired such a man.

"Oh, he won't harm any of your students," Moody said, "He's a nice enough guy off the job. But as soon as he's on a case, it's like a switch goes off in his head and he's a completely different person."

"I don't think he _is_ off the job. Earlier, he held Ron and Hermione back after class and asked them a bunch of questions about my past and my habits and what kind of person I am," Harry said, "Do you think the Ministry sent him to check up on me or something?"

"Scrimgeour is still backing you," Remus said, "We actually met with him yesterday at the Leaky Cauldron and he personally guaranteed the Ministry's full support."

"Maybe he's working under somebody else's orders," Harry said, "Not Voldemort- but somebody…"

"I can keep my ears and eyes open for you," Moody said, "Maybe I can find some information for you at work."

"Thanks, Moody. Meanwhile, I'll just watch my back," Harry said.

Severus looked at the clock and sighed. "It's time for me to go, little one."

"No… damn it. Why can't I just stay with you? Why can't you just stay _here_?" Harry said, "Make your trial public like you did with Draco…"

"The Dark Lord doesn't see Draco as much of a threat. Hence why he's sent Nott and Parkinson after him," Severus replied, "But I'm a different case. I know all of his inner workings and many of his hideouts, and I'm also much more powerful than Draco. If he knew where I was- or even that I'm still alive and free- he would stop at nothing to see me dead. And if I died, then Albus' death would have been for nothing. And _you'd_ be all alone…"

Harry pouted a bit, so Severus kissed him, purposely ignoring the uncomfortable shifting of the three other occupants of the room.

"You will survive, I promise," Severus said when they broke apart.

"I suppose…" Harry said, "Fine. Get out of here, then. I don't have the energy to argue with you."

He stood from then man's lap, receiving one more kiss before Severus flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

"You'd better get to dinner, Harry," Remus said, "Your friends are probably worried you've been abducted."

He smiled. "Right. Thanks again, Professor."

She smiled back at him. "You're quite welcome Harry. I'm just sorry I can't do more."

He shook his head. "It's fine. See you later, Remus. Moody."

When he stepped into the Great Hall, every head turned to stare and followed him to his seat. He sighed, filling his plate with steamed vegetables and a couple slices of bread.

"This is worse than my first year…" he muttered.

"Well, everybody thinks you're evil or crazy, this year," Neville said.

"Not to mention the little incident in Care of Magical Creatures has gotten around," Ron said, "Most people think you sold your soul for power."

He groaned in disgust, rolling his eyes. "Bunch of idiots, aren't they?"

"Yes, but they'll come around," Hermione said, "When they realize that you're the same Harry you were six years ago, everything will go back to normal."

"But he's _not_ the same," Draco stated, "Six years of attempted murders and watching the people he loved die… it's changed him. And now there's this whole… new thing. He's not that boy anymore." He grinned a bit. "Sure he's still as naïve as the day is long."

"And he's still a disgustingly good person," Ron supplied.

"_And_ he still rushed head first into dangerous situations, even when he's got no chance," Hermione added.

"Yet somehow _always_ manages to save the day _and_ keep his life," Neville said.

"Where was this headed again?" Ginny asked.

Draco chuckled. "Alright, Potter… I guess you pretty much _are_ the same boy you were six years ago. Just a lot more powerful and more savvy to the ways of the world."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not the same. Maybe my basic values and personality haven't changed much, but… I'm not the same as when I was eleven. I'm much more- grown up, now."

Ron snickered. "Whatever you say, mate…"

"Would you like me to go into detail about all the grown-up things that I know, Ron?" Harry smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! No thanks… I'll take your word for it," Ron said, looking a bit ill.

"Well, I'm finished eating," Draco said, turning to Harry, "Shall we go?"

Harry nodded vigorously. The day's event had taken their toll on him both physically and magically and the last week in general had been hell, what with shopping for their books and supplies, preparations for the new school year, and the attempted murder of Draco and himself. He was absolutely exhausted. Honestly, he was surprised that he had enough energy to make it out to the Quidditch pitch.

They found a secluded spot under the stands where nobody could see them from the school or the grounds and Draco pulled his collar away from his neck as a silent invitation. Harry smiled gratefully and stepped to his Companion, who had to crouch to make his neck more accessible, and sank his teeth gently into his flesh. He drank slowly, careful not to take too much, but making sure to get enough. As he drank, he felt his strength returning and when he pulled away, licking the puncture wounds to heal them, he felt two presences to their left.

He growled, turning his head just in time to see the edge of a robe disappear around a corner. "Parkinson and Nott…" he whispered.

"It's likely they'll tell everyone that you're a vampire, not. Probably report to- Voldemort, too," Draco said, as they walked back to the castle.

"You don't think they'll figure out what I really am?" Harry asked, scanning the area to make sure nobody was around to overhear them.

"I highly doubt it. Remember what Sev said? Your race is a carefully guarded secret, even _within_ the Ministry," Draco said, "And Voldemort most likely won't believe them, anyway. He'll probably just think we were necking and they misunderstood."

Harry laughed as they walked through the doors. "Maybe that's what _everybody_ will think… hopefully…"

"You know… I really can't wait until you start feeding from Sev," Draco said.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Well- I don't like the way I react to it. I'm _not_ gay and I _don't_ think of you as anything more than a friend- or a brother, but…" Draco grinned ruefully, "My body reacts in a very odd way, you get me?"

Harry blushed. "I'll ask Brenna or Sev if there's a way to make it less sexual. Up until now, I've just been going with my instincts."

"That would be nice, thank you," Draco chuckled.

"So when are you going to ask Ginny out on a date?" Harry asked abruptly.

Draco choked a bit, taken aback by the audacious question. "Well… I've still got quite a bit of wooing to do, don't I?"

"I don't know… I think she already likes you," Harry said, grinning.

"Yes, but I want to be sure. And I want _her_ to be sure," Draco said, "It's got to be plain to her that I'm the only guy she wants and that she can't possibly live without me."

Harry arched an eyebrow at him. "You, sir, are an odd little ducky, do you know that?"

"I'm not odd and I'm certainly not a ducky," Draco said, "Is it so strange to want somebody to wholly, and unconditionally love me, and _only_ me?"

Harry sighed wistfully, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I suppose not. That's what everybody wants, isn't it?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. "He's a fool if he doesn't let himself fall in love with you."

Harry smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "Thanks."

"Are you going to walk me to the dungeons every night, then?" Draco joked.

"What?" he looked around, realizing that they'd reached the staircase leading down into the dungeons, "Oh… I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Dolt…" Draco said, elbowing him in the side, "I don't need you to baby-sit me."

"Perhaps you do…"

Harry had already taken a defensive stance, placing himself squarely between Draco and the approaching person.

"Zabini," Draco said.

"What do _you_ want?" Harry growled.

"Hey, hey… no need to be so hostile," he said, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender, "I'm not here to start a fight."

Draco sighed. "Then what _are_ you here for, Blaise?"

"I'm here to ask for protection and sanctuary…" Blaise said solemnly, "My mother wants me to take the mark over the Winter Holiday, but… I don't want to live the same life as her and those- _people_. I want to make my own choices, and I'm choosing to fight with you."

Harry smiled warmly, welcomingly, and held out his hand. "I'll do everything in my power to help you."

Blaise took it and felt a sudden wave of magic. "What was that?"

"That was a spell to send a message to The Order of the Phoenix informing them of you official deflection," Harry said.

"How can you be sure that we can trust him?" Draco asked.

"Remember what I told you in Defense? He wasn't lying…" Harry replied.

Blaise grinned. "I'd also like to offer you some information."

"If it's about Parkinson and Nott and the Ashwinder venom, I already know," Harry stated.

Blaise looked shocked for a moment before he smirked. "I doubt I'll get an answer, but I have to ask. How on earth did you find that out?"

"You're right. You won't get an answer," he replied, "But I _will_ tell you this: there's nothing to worry about. We can take care of ourselves and anybody else who happens to get caught in the crossfire."

"How can you possibly be so sure of that?" Blaise asked, "How can you have so much confidence?! Do you even understand? Ashwinder venom has no anti-venom!"

Harry smiled. "I know. Calm down, Blaise. Draco ingested the venom and he's fine, isn't he? Obviously we have our ways, so relax."

Blaise sighed, running a hand through his thick, black hair. "I suppose I just have to trust you…"

'_Huh. Dark hair, dark eyes… kinda reminds me of Severus…' _Harry thought, '_Only tanner… shorter… higher voice… smells like wind through the trees on a warm day in spring when all the blossoms are blooming…On second thought, he's nothing like Severus.'_

"Well, I do have a bit more information for you," Blaise said, pulling him out of his thoughts, "Those two aren't the only ones on special orders from the Dark Lord. As we speak, efforts are being made to free Lucius Malfoy. All of the strings are being pulled and people are calling in favors that are owed… and if that doesn't work, there's going to be a full scale breakout."

"Why so much effort just for my dad?" Draco asked.

"Who knows? Maybe to get at you, maybe… maybe to flush Severus into the open," Blaise said.

Draco hazarded a glance at Harry to gauge his reaction to the statement, but luckily the boy had schooled his features into a mixture of indifference and annoyance.

"A few of the younger Slytherins may pose a problem for you two, as well," Blaise continued, "They came to me asking about some pretty Dark curses and potions. And word around the common room is that Nott's got spies in both Ravenclaw _and_ Gryffindor. He tried to get somebody in Hufflepuff, but… well, loyal to the end, aren't they?"

Harry's eyes widened. "What? A spy in Gryffindor? Who? Are you sure?"

"I don't know who they are, except that I think they're a girl and their in one of the upper years," Blaise said.

"Trust him, Harry. He knows everything that goes on in Slytherin," Draco said, "He always has. He's got a knack for getting people to talk and- well, he's got a talent for eavesdropping."

Harry laughed. "Thanks for the warning, Blaise. We'll keep our eyes open. And I'll talk to the Order about your situation and get back to you as soon as I can."

Blaise smiled gratefully, clapping him on the back. "You're really a stand up fellow, Potter- er… Harry. And you can rest assured that I'll look out for Draco in the Slytherin dorms."

Harry nodded. "Then, I guess I can go now. See you later, Draco. Thanks again, Blaise."

"Come on, Dray," Blaise said as they walked down into the dungeons and stopped in front of the hidden entryway, "Hey… you're looking a little pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine," Draco said, giving the password and heading straight for the dorm.

Blaise followed him, curious about all the secrecy. When he saw the blonde lift a vial out of a small box in his trunk, his eyes narrowed. He knew that color and consistency…

"A blood replenishing potion?" he said, "Are you wounded or something?"

"So… what we say tonight _wasn't_ our imaginations…" Nott said, stepping into the room, "Potter _was_ sucking your blood, wasn't he?"

Blaise looked in horror at Draco as he downed the potion and the color returned to his face. "Is this true, Draco? You let Potter suck your blood?"

"So what if I did? What difference does it make?" Draco said.

Nott's eyes widened. "So he is- a-a- a vampire? Is he- some kind of Daywalker?" He looked at him fearfully. "Are _you_ one of them, too?"

Draco laughed maniacally. "Perhaps. Would you like to test me and find out?"

Nott ran from the room, presumably to tell everybody what he _thought_ he knew.

"Is Harry really a vampire?" Blaise asked.

"No," Draco replied, smiling.

"But… he _did_ suck your blood, didn't he?" Blaise said.

Draco was silent for a moment before he shook his head, giving him a lop-sided grin. "No more questions. I'm afraid I don't have any answers for you."

Blaise sighed. "Somehow, I knew you wouldn't…"

IV

End Chapter Four!! This one just kind of happened. I _had _a basic outline, but that basically went out the window within the first few pages. Lol. As it usually tends to do… I switched it up a bit in this chapter. The last three were written in more Third Person Limited, focusing on Harry, but this one was more Third Person Omniscient. Anywho… good, bad? What do you think? The feedback on AFF for this story is rather good, so give yourself a pat on the back. But TSS… I have to say, I'm disappointed. "Latent" was so popular! I got so much feedback from you all… what's the deal folks? Review! They feed the plot bunnies!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.**

A/N: And here is the fifth chapter! I have a feeling that this is going to be MUCH longer than "Latent". Lol. There's so much more to cover! But it's going to be fun. I can't already tell… Now, read and enjoy!

A/N2: IMPORTANT!! I have, obviously, already decided to use the horcruxes in this story. I'm going to try my best to make the plot go as much along with the seventh book as possible… just because I think it will be fun to mix MY plot with J.K.R.'s… lol. However, I'm a bit on the ropes as to whether or not I will include the Deathly Hallows… I just don't know. It would be interesting, I think, but I don't know. It might be too difficult to mix those in, too. SO! I'm leaving it up to you all! My devoted readers! If you'd like to see the Deathly Hallows in this story, or if you DON'T, place your vote in a review. The voting will only last until I upload Chapter Six, so don't dally! Thank you!

V

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran into the Great Hall for breakfast the next day.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, fearing another attack.

"It's all over school!" she said, sitting down, "Everybody is saying that you're a vampire!"

He laughed. "I'm _not_ a vampire, Hermione."

"Well, of course _I_ know that," she said, "But- they're saying that you were actually _seen_ sucking Draco's blood."

He visibly flinched. He knew it was true, but hearing it come from Hermione made it sound so… wrong. He sighed. "Yeah… I know. I'm _not_ a vampire." He lowered his voice. "But I _was_ drinking Draco's blood last night."

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione!" Harry warned, giving her a pointed look.

"Sorry…" she said, lowering her voice, as well, "But- why? I didn't think that- you were a Dark race…"

"We're not. We have to have a weekly feed of blood in order to sustain our self healing powers," he whispered, "If I didn't, then every injury I've ever suffered would suddenly resurface and I'd either bleed to death or die of shock. I've got no choice. And the donor has to be willing, so I'm not forcing Draco into this. As my friend and my Companion, he willingly gives his life's blood to me."

"So… you won't snap and drain us all?" she said jokingly.

He smiled, relieved that she was at least trying to understand. "No. I think you're all safe from my blood lust… for now, at least."

She laughed. "I won't say that I understand everything. That would be a lie. I do understand the necessity of it, but… it's a bit much to wrap my head around. As a muggle, I grew believing that any being that drank the blood of another living thing was evil, not to mention imaginary. As a witch, I was taught that vampires were Dark because of that same trait. I think I'm going to have to think about this for a while before I fully understand."

He nodded. "What do you think I should do about Ron?"

"It's probably best to tell him, don't you think?" she said, "He'll just get even more upset later on if he finds out that you didn't trust him with this."

"Yeah… you're right," he said, grinning, "Speak of the devil…"

Ron and Draco entered the Great Hall together, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"All this fuss about you being a vampire is nonsense," Ron said, "I can't believe how much they all gossip. It's bloody ridiculous!"

Harry sighed. "Ron, I…"

"After all, just drinking blood doesn't make you a vampire," Ron said quietly, smiling at his friend.

Harry blinked dumbly.

"Draco told me. I went to ask _him_ about all this because I figured that if it _was_ true, you wouldn't want to tell me," Ron said, "You probably thought I'd freak out. I don't blame you, though… I've got a pretty poor track record."

Harry grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're okay with this. However, I _was_ going to tell you."

"Really?" Draco said, "Good. That means you won't be angry at me for telling him."

"Hey…" Ginny said, dragging them out of their conversation, "Look who just walked in."

Harry smiled as Seamus and Dean walked over as though nothing unusual had happened the previous day. They sat down, grinning.

"Hey, you two," Hermione said.

"Hullo!" Seamus said.

"Sorry we got into your chocolates," Dean stated, "We probably made you all worry."

"We _know_ we made poor Neville cry," Seamus teased.

Neville blushed. "Shut up, you great git."

Seamus grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I'd've cried if I thought you were dying…" He turned back to Harry. "Anyway… you've got no idea just _how_ sorry we are," he said, making them laugh, "We should'a known … you being who you are and all… not to get into anything sent to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said, feigning offense.

"Face it, mate," Ron said, "There's a fair amount of people who want you dead. It's probably dangerous just to be sitting this close to you."

"Yeah… maybe we should move," Hermione said.

"Very funny," Harry said ruefully, "Gits…"

"I think we can risk it," Draco said, smirking, "We're probably safer now that he's a vampire, after all."

"Oh yeah! We heard about that on our way down here," Seamus said, grinning, "He's a vampire and you're his sex slave, bound by his power over your mind and forced to sate his lust for the warm blood of the living. Or something along those lines."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look before bursting into gales of raucous laughter at the absurdity of the story.

"Sorry…" Harry said, trying to control himself, "But- that's got to be one of the funniest things I've ever heard! How do they come up with this stuff?"

"Unfortunately for Harry, I'm not interested in boys," Draco said.

"And a bloody shame, that is," Seamus stated, sighing sadly.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at the boy.

"And Draco's not exactly my type. I'm more into tall, dark, and sinfully handsome," Harry said. _'With a voice as sexy and smooth as velvet…'_

They continued to discuss the many strange and amusing stories about Harry's newly acquired vampirism, until the morning post arrived.

"Harry… I think you should see this," Hermione said, handing the morning edition of The Daily Prophet.

_**Harry Potter: The Next Dark Lord?  
By Cecilia Mordelai**_

_Harry Potter. It's a name we all know, but do we actually know anything about the boy, himself? Apparently not. We all heard about young Mister Potter's slight instability in the past. Perhaps it runs deeper than any of us could have ever thought…_

_I would like to start by saying that we do not have the right to be surprised by this. After al, the signs were all there. In his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he witnessed the death of classmate, and fellow Triwizard Champion, Cedric Diggory, as well as the rebirth of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. The boy is also said to have actually _dueled_ with the Dark Lord. But is that all there is to the story? This writer wonders how of this is true…_

_At the age of fifteen, sources say that Potter was prone to fainting spells. Sources also say that Potter's attitude and behavior became increasingly erratic, describing him as "a loose cannon". The boy apparently became very withdrawn, closing himself off, even from his best friends, and that he was progressively more hostile toward his friends and peers. Were these early signs of his Darker side?_

_The circumstances of Harry Potter's sixth year are well known. Speaking of those events, young Draco Malfoy, son of the known Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, was recently acquitted of all charges and allowed to return to school. Where he and Potter have evidently formed a fast friendship. Or perhaps the friendship was already there… _

_Sources say that, during the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts, when a harmless prank was played upon Mr. Malfoy, Potter grew quite angry. There is much speculation about a mysterious wind that seemed to have been summoned by the young boy's rage. And the very next day, during classes, a unicorn, a thestral, and a winged horse, actually _bowed_ to Mr. Potter. This writer did some research and these three creatures only show respect to exceptionally powerful beings… _

_Recently acquired information from our sources state that there is a rising amount of whispering and secrecy between Misters Potter and Malfoy. Sources also say that Potter was, in fact, seen by two students early yesterday evening beneath the Quidditch stands with the blonde boy. However, what is most shocking is that Potter appeared to be _drinking the blood_ of Draco Malfoy._

_When asked what he thought about the recent developments with the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World, Minister Scrimgeour had only this to say: "I trust Harry Potter entirely and without any uncertainty. Any information that you have received from the students of Hogwarts should not be trusted. Or have you forgotten what the gossip is like at that school, Cici? No… I will not believe anything about the boy unless I hear from his own mouth. Harry Potter is a good person and a good wizard, and you may rest assured that he will be the one to rescue us all."_

_This writer must wonder about the mental state of the Minister, as well, if is so implicitly placing his trust in a boy of no more than seventeen years of age, who has plainly shown indications of psychological instability._

"What a load of bull!" Harry said, tossing the paper onto the table.

"Yes, but the Minister is being surprisingly supportive," she said.

"Scrimgeour probably just doesn't want to lose his poster-boy," Ron stated, grinning.

"Still… having the support of the Minister will be a big help in keeping the public on Harry's side," Draco said.

Harry nodded. "It's better to have his support than not, isn't it?"

"I still think he has ulterior motives…" Ron grumbled.

"Of course he has ulterior motives. He's a politician," Hermione said.

"It's to be expected," Harry stated, grinning.

"So… it's the third day of school…" Draco said, "Do you think there'll be another attempt on our lives?"

"I don't know. They don't know that we know it's them… so they might be gutsy enough to try again," Harry said.

"Yeah, but it'd be nice if they gave you guys a bit of a break," Ginny said.

"You want me to take care of them?" Ron asked, jokingly rolling up his sleeves.

Harry laughed. "No. I think we can handle them without anybody getting expelled."

"Well, if you're sure…" Ron said.

"Surprisingly, the day passed without incident. Harry alerted his friends to the information Blaise had shared, as well as to Blaise's new loyalties. They were just as shocked as he had been, and promised to keep their eyes open for any suspicious behavior.

Thursday and Friday, as well, were calm. Suspiciously calm, in Harry's opinion. There were no endeavors to end his and Draco's lives. Professor Shanks had not proceeded with any more interrogations. It seemed as though everybody was on their best behavior and he couldn't shake the feeling that this was just the calm before the storm. That the worst was yet to come. It was Friday night, at dinner, when Hermione presented them with a muggle notebook.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well… I've been doing some research on- you know…" she said, mouthing the word 'horcrux'.

He grinned, flipping through the pages. "Wow. Hermione, I don't know what to say. How'd you get all of this information?"

"I ordered some books from a few- less than savory places. Most of the information came from a particular book… 'Secrets of the Darkest Art'. That one was the hardest to get hold of," she explained, "The first half of the notes is the information that you got from Dumbledore, combined with notes on the information I found. The second half is notes on likely items he used, a list of his known victims and where they were killed, and likely places that he would have hidden them. I figured you three would need as much information as possible."

"Hermione, you really are the greatest!" he said, leaning over the table and kissing her on the cheek, "This is fantastic. It's going to be really helpful."

"Oi! That's my girl you're slobbering all over," Ron said, laughing.

"But… you _are_ wrong about one thing," Harry said, grinning, "It's not just the _three_ of us, who are going to need this. I'm going to need you and Ron just as much."

"But… we can't leave the school," Hermione said.

"Doesn't matter," Harry stated, "We've been a team since our first year. And a winning team, at that. There's no way that I can do this without you guys."

Ron smirked, clapping him on the shoulder. "You think we'd _let_ you leave us out of this? No way, mate. We're in this together. 'Til the end…"

He smiled brightly, emotion shining in his eyes. "Thanks."

Hermione sniffled softly, trying desperately not to cry. "Oh… Harry. Part of me has always believed that, but- when you showed up with… and you were such a happy little family unit…" She wiped furiously at her cheek. "I guess I started having doubts about whether or not you really needed us anymore. I'm so glad that you feel that way! I just- I suppose I needed to hear you say it."

Harry leaned forward and grabbed her hand, smiling. "I will _never_ stop needing you in my life, 'Mione. You _and_ Ron. I may have two new members of my family, but that does not mean that I don't still need the rest of you guys. You're as much my family as you always were."

She smiled tearfully. "Thanks…"

"Women…" Ron muttered to Harry, "You just never know whether they're going to laugh or scream or cry. Unpredictable as… volcanoes, I swear."

Harry chuckled. "No kidding…"

As dinner progressed and the minutes went by one-by-one, Harry got more and more restless. His eyes darted around the room and his mind lingered on the time. He became fidgety, tapping his fingers on the table, picking up his fork only to set it down in the next second, sighing repeatedly…

"So, how're we getting out of here?" Draco asked, trying to distract the boy.

"We've- er… got to report to McGonagal's office after dinner," Harry replied, "He'll get us from there."

"I suppose you're going to want tonight for yourselves…" Draco said, smirking.

Harry laughed, just a little too loud. "No… I think we can- at least hold off until you go to bed. I know he's your Godfather and I… don't want to feel like I'm robbing you of him. We just won't get much sleep tonight." The whole time while he was talking, his eyes wandered around the room, searching for a clock that he knew he wouldn't find.

Draco cringed. "Just remember the silencing spell, will you? And don't forget to ask him about that- weekly thing that we talked about."

"Hmm? Oh… yeah, I know. It'll probably be straight to work tomorrow, though…"

Ginny suddenly sighed.

"What's wrong, Ginger?" Draco asked, using the nickname he'd begun addressing her by.

She smiled bitterly. "I just wish I could go with you. Er… you guys. _Both_ of you." She blushed prettily and Draco chuckled.

"Me, too…" he said, winking at her, "It'd be much more fun with you there to keep me company."

"Hey! That's my little sister!" Ron exclaimed.

Draco laughed. "Puh-lease. You can hardly call her little anymore."

"That's true, Ron. She's sixteen, you know," Hermione said, "Most girls her age are already sexually active, you know."

Ron groaned and covered his ears while Ginny blushed and covered her face with her hands. "Shut up, Hermione…" they chorused.

"Hey, Harry, what're you doing this weekend?" Neville asked.

"Well… I'm leaving on- business… why?" Harry replied.

"Oh. I was going to ask if you'd help me with Defense," Neville said, "I can do the spell and I can do the maneuver, but I can't seem to do them both at the same time."

"Ron and I can help you, Neville," Hermione said.

Neville smiled. "Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

"Is dinner almost over?" Harry asked Draco quietly.

"Harry, patience is a virtue. The more you pay attention to the time and the more impatient you get, the longer it's going to take for time to pass," Draco said.

Harry sighed. "I _know_! But- you don't understand how hard this has been! I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't see him soon!"

"See _who_ soon?" Seamus inquired.

He cursed himself for his outburst, realizing that most of the Great Hall probably heard him. "Nobody…"

"Have you got a boyfriend that we don't know about?" Dean asked.

Harry blushed. "No!"

"You _do_!" Seamus exclaimed, "I didn't even know that you liked anybody!"

"Shut up, Seamus…" he groaned.

"Oh, come on! Who's the lucky bloke?" Dean asked.

Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered, "I'd tell them they remind me of the twins, but they'd take it as a compliment…"

Ron snickered.

"There _is_ no 'lucky bloke', guys," Harry said calmly.

"Then who were you talking about?" Seamus asked knowingly.

"Nobody! Just drop it, please…"

"Okay. But we're not going to forget about this," Seamus stated.

Harry sighed.

When the students began filing out and the plates disappeared, Harry jumped up and practically ran from the room. Draco followed him, though at a much slower pace. He arrived at the gargoyle just as McGonagal gave the password and Harry raced up the staircase.

Draco stepped into the office to see Harry pacing in front of the fireplace. He shook his head, smiling at the wifely behavior. He walked over to the boy, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him down into a chair.

"Harry! Calm down!" Draco laughed.

"I'm sorry! I just… I feel so- edgy and… nervous," Harry said.

"Why should you feel nervous?" Draco said.

"I don't know, I just _do_," Harry said, "And anxious and restless and frustrated… My stomach is in knots and my heart's pounding. What if he doesn't show up? What if he's changed his mind and doesn't want me anymore?"

"_Harry_!" Draco exclaimed, trying to contain his laughter, "It's been _three days_ since you saw him last! Stop being such a dolt and relax. He will be here. He has not changed his mind. We're going to have to figure something out with Sev. If this is what you're like after three days, I don't want to see you after five."

"I'm sorry…" Harry said, taking a few deep breaths.

"Good… see? Isn't that better?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "A little bit. But I don't think I'm going to be able to relax until I see- Severus!"

He leapt from the chair and into Severus' arms, nuzzling his chest and inhaling deeply. He felt instantly calmer as Severus held him and he was surrounded by the man's scent.

"Hello, little one. Did you miss me?" Severus whispered into his hair.

"Only a lot…" Harry replied.

"Thank Merlin you're here! He's been driving me absolutely batty!" Draco said, grinning, "Why don't you keep him, Sev?"

"Shut up and get out of here," Severus said, gesturing to the fireplace.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Meadow's Keep," Severus replied, "Don't ask. Just go. There's a time limit on the fireplace we're using."

He shrugged and flooed to the specified location.

"Harry, we've got to go, too," Severus said, "When we arrive at our destination, you may attach yourself to me once more, I promise."

Harry nodded, stepping away from Severus and flooing to Meadow's Keep. Severus followed and arrived just in time to see Draco laughing as he helped Harry up off of the floor. He smiled fondly at his clumsy mate.

"We're going to have to work on your exit," Severus said.

Harry blushed. "It won't do any good. I'm miserable at this…"

"So, where are we?" Draco asked, looking around. The large room was done varying shades of blue with white furniture. The walls were painted a darker blue at the bottom and faded to a pale sky blue at the top. The carpet was a deep cerulean blue, like the ocean, as were the drapes. There was a sofa with two end tables at either end and two large armchairs, all in white, and, on the end tables, were vases of some kind of pale purple flowers.

"We are in Brenna's vacation home near Naples," Severus said, "She offered to let us use it for the weekend."

"We're in Italy?" Draco said.

"Indeed. The Mediterranean Sea is visible from the back of the house," Severus said.

"Why are we here and not at the safe house?" Draco asked.

"Brenna and I thought that a few days of rest by the sea would do you and Harry good," Severus answered.

"Will she be staying here with us?" Harry asked.

"I believe that she will be here tomorrow and Sunday," the man replied, "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

They nodded enthusiastically, following Severus out of the room. The entire house was done in cool, calming colors. The bedrooms, of which there were four, were done in different shades of green, and the adjoining bathrooms were all done in blue, with large bathtubs that could easily fit four adults each, and gave Harry the distinct impression of being underwater, and the dining room was done in pale lavender with white furniture. The only room that didn't fit the basic color scheme was the kitchen, which was done in a cheerful, sunny yellow.

However, Harry's favorite room was the sunroom. It was a room made completely out of glass that looked straight out at the sea. It contained a few simple, but comfortable chairs and a multitude of exotic greenery, ranging from colorful potted flowers, to small trees growing up through the floor. And if one tapped the glass with one's wand, it would let in the sound of the crashing waves and the warm breeze.

"Can we spend the night in _this_ room?" he sighed, taking a deep breath of the fresh sea air.

"I don't see why not," Severus said.

Harry looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "It's quite warm here, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Draco chuckled. "You two have fun out here. I'll just be in the house, sleeping on a bed like a civilized person."

"For somebody who doesn't like boys, you sure are poncey sometimes," Harry said, smirking.

Draco made a face and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Very mature…" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Harry… what is that contraption you've been carrying around?" Severus asked, referring to the notebook.

"It's a muggle notebook. Hermione gave it to me," he replied, "It's got notes on the horcruxes in it. Apparently she's been doing some independent research. She thought we'd find it helpful." He handed the notebook to Severus, who flipped through it, stopping to scan certain pages.

"This is quite good. It will be very useful," Severus said, "But not _this_ weekend. This weekend is for rest. No training, no horcruxes… nothing."

"But- why do we need rest? It feels kind of- unfair, us being here," Harry said, "Like we're getting a free vacation."

"And why shouldn't you?" Severus said, "You spent your entire summer vacation getting beaten and then training every day. And now you've got to deal with hunting down the horcruxes in your seventh year of school, when you should be focusing on your exams."

"I'd say that earns you a weekend away," Draco said.

"I'll just hold onto this," Severus said, walking into the house and setting the notebook on the kitchen counter, "I'd like to go over it sometime and besides that… we can't risk any of the students getting their hands on it."

Harry nodded, seeing the logic in this. They moved back into the 'Blue Room', as Harry had dubbed it, where Harry curled into Severus' side on the sofa and Draco sat in an armchair.

"Has anything interesting happened since Tuesday?" Severus asked.

"Blaise Zabini swore allegiance to Harry," Draco said, "And he gave us some rather disturbing information." He explained what Blaise had said and Severus sighed.

"Fantastic… I'd thought perhaps this time we'd remain free of your father," he said.

"Severus? Why would Voldemort try to use Lucius Malfoy to get to _you_?" Harry asked.

"Well… Lucius and I… once upon a time, we were lovers," Severus replied, "He was one of the main reasons I joined the Death Eaters. Bloody mistake, that was."

Harry sat up. "Do you still love him?"

"No… I haven't felt anything for him since- in a very long time," Severus said, trying to keep the hurt from showing in his eyes at the painful memory.

"Since he found out that my dad had never had any feelings for him. He'd been recruiting for Voldemort in his own special way and the moment he had Sev…"

"Draco!" Severus snapped.

"He left him to be 'initiated' all on his own. You can imagine what _that_ entails," Draco continued, heedless of the man's irritation.

"I know exactly what it entails," Harry said darkly, "I've seen it. I've _felt_ it."

He remembered the first vision he'd had about an initiation. It had been early in the summer that year. The man had been held under the Cruciatus Curse several times, for longer than felt possible without going mad. He'd been beaten and raped and finally… when he was begging for mercy or death… it stopped and Voldemort stepped forward, informing him that all he'd suffered had been in the name of his Lord. The man had then _kneeled_, naked and bleeding, and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe, _thanking him_. And then he'd been Marked. Harry had woken at that point, screaming from the pain. He'd felt everything the man had felt, but the Mark was the worst. It had felt like his skin was being burned and peeled away, slowly, while at the same time, somebody was carving into his arm with a small, sharp knife.

He shuddered at the thought of Severus being forced to endure all of that alone. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, leaning back into his mate.

"It was a long time ago," Severus said.

"So… why would Voldemort hope to use Lucius Malfoy to get to you?" Harry repeated.

"Perhaps he _thinks_ I still have feelings for him. Perhaps he has some other plan. All we can do is wait and see," Severus said.

"It seems like that's all we can do about _anything_ these days," Draco said.

"Let's move away from such depressing topics," Severus stated, "How is school going?"

"Same shit, different day," Draco said, "Aside from those first two days, it's been business as usual."

"I really miss Quidditch, though," Harry said, "It feels like it's been a really long time since I last played."

"I definitely miss playing against you," Draco said, grinning.

"Yeah, I bet… Well, maybe Ginny will play some one-on-one with you," Harry teased.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Ginny _Weasley_?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, Ginny Weasley."

"One of your conquests, Draco?" Severus asked disapprovingly.

"No. I genuinely like her," Draco replied, "I'm currently in the process of convincing her that she can't live without me."

"And how is _that_ going?" Severus said, smirking.

"Quite well, actually," Draco said.

"He's right, you know. I'm fairly certain that she's already mad about him," Harry said, "Or perhaps she's just mad."

"Shut it…" Draco said, chuckling.

"What about classes?" Severus asked.

"Business. As. Usual," Draco said, stressing each word.

"I wouldn't say that…" Harry contradicted, "Defense Against the Dark Arts is actually teaching us useful spells. And while you and I learned most of the stuff he's going to try and teach us over the summer, it'll help keep a lot more of our friends alive."

"What kinds of things is he teaching you?" Severus said.

Draco shrugged. "A lot of defensive magic, shields and the like, and some handy defensive maneuvers you can use to avoid enemy fire. We haven't gotten into any _offensive_ spells, yet, though."

"It's only the first week," Severus said, "It sounds to me like he's working out quite well as a teacher."

"Yes… but he still unnerves me. He constantly gives me these- _looks_," Harry said, "Like I'm up to something or he's worried I'm going to snap. And I've caught him following me _twice_ now! And trying to listen in on my conversations."

"He's just trying to figure out why you're acting so suspiciously," Draco said.

"Unfortunately, whatever theories he comes up with will be totally off the mark," Harry said.

"Just try not to do anything that could get you into trouble with him," Severus said, tightening his arm around Harry's waist, "I don't like the idea of him having a reason to be alone with you."

Harry smiled at the overprotective gesture. "Having Remus there is nice, though. It's reassuring to know that if I need somebody to talk to, he's there and he'll understand."

"I'm glad that you feel that way," Severus said, "Because I was the one who suggested that Remus go back to teach."

"You were?" Draco asked.

He nodded. "I thought it would be good if you boys had somebody around who you both can trust. And that Harry would feel more at ease if he had family nearby."

"That was awfully thoughtful of you, Sev…" Draco said teasingly.

Harry giggled. "It really was. Thank you."

Severus smirked. "Yes, well… I've been known to have my moments. How is your apprenticeship going, Harry?"

He sat up a bit, positively beaming. "It's great! Poppy- she's asked me to call her Poppy- is a really good teacher. You'd never expect it, but she's really patient and she always explains things in a way that's easy to understand. Right now, she's just teaching me the basics. You know… the basic scans to figure out who's got what, the fundamental healing spells. I've already read most of the first book she gave me! It's fascinating, the number and different kinds of muggle and magical ailments there are. And some of them are the same, just with different names. Did you know that Dragon Pox is the _exact_ same thing as muggle Chicken Pox? And-"

"Harry!" Severus interrupted, "I'm really very happy that you're so enthusiastic about this, but- slow down… we can't keep up with you."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "You know… Draco was thinking about working at St. Mungo's, too."

Severus looked surprised at this. "I thought you wanted to be an auror."

"I don't think so. Harry's right. After this war is over, I just don't think I'll want to fight anymore," Draco said.

"So… you want to work at St. Mungo's now?" Severus said.

"Not necessarily _at_ St. Mungo's, but for them. I don't know exactly how it works…" Draco stated, "I think I want to get my Master's certification in Potions and brew for St. Mungo's."

"You always were exceptionally skilled at potions," Severus said, smiling fondly.

"And I enjoy it. Brewing is very- soothing for me. I can clear my head and just lose myself in the familiarity of it all," Draco said, a faraway look in his eyes.

Severus nodded, sighing longingly.

"You miss it a lot, don't you?" Harry said.

"Miss what?" Severus asked.

"Teaching. Your lab at Hogwarts. Brewing," Harry replied.

He smiled sadly. "Yes, I do. I still brew a bit now, but it's not the same."

"When this is all over, do you think you'll go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I may follow Draco's example, or- perhaps open an apothecary or brew independently," Severus said, "It all depends."

"On what?" Harry said.

"On what I feel like doing, on where I am in my life… where _we_ are," Severus replied meaningfully.

Draco stood and stretched his arms over his head. "I think that's my cue. I'll just go to bed, now."

"You don't have to leave, Draco," Harry said.

"I'm tired anyway," he said, "You guys need some time alone. I'm fine with that. We have all day tomorrow, after all." He left the room, calling over his shoulder, "Have fun!"

V

I'm going to end it here. An odd place to end, but I don't want to rush the smut… and this chapter is already beginning to run a bit long. This way, I can devote either all or most of the next chapter to the yummy, smutty, Snarry SEXINGS! Yesssss… Enjoy! And don't forget to hit the little button and REVIEW! Much love from your devoted author!

P.S. Don't forget to leave your vote at the door! See A/N2 at the top for details


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.**

A/N: Here comes the sexings!! I hope you enjoy, cause it's a whole chapter of 'em!! If this offends you, I have to ask that you skip this chapter, m'kay? Just DO NOT read it if you don't like the idea of two guys goin' at it like bunnies!

VI

In the next second, Harry had the door into the other room shut, a silencing spell up, and was straddling Severus' lap.

The man raised an eyebrow at him. "Is somebody a little eager?"

"Gods… you have _no_ idea," Harry said, leaning in and attacking Severus' neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

"I think I do," Severus growled.

Harry's mouth found its way to Severus' and the boy moaned. The kiss was slow and deliberate, communicating all of the longing they'd been unable to express over the last few days. They broke apart, gasping for air, only to dive back in for more. Each time, the kisses grew deeper and more heated. Hands traveled up and down torsos, ridding them of encumbering shirts. Fingers skimmed sides, backs, chests, nipples, exploring freely, rememorizing every muscle, every hair, every inch of sensitive skin.

Severus dipped his fingers below the waistband of Harry's jeans, massaging the top of one of those pert globes that he'd missed. He arched into the man, moaning loudly. The moan quickly turned into a gasp as their erections were pressed together through layers of clothing.

Abruptly, Harry pulled back, smirking wickedly. He dropped to his knees on the floor between Severus' legs, licking his lips as he began undoing the man's pants.

"What are you _doing_?" Severus breathed.

"I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you naked…" Harry replied, just as breathlessly.

He reached into Severus' boxers and freed his swollen cock, licking his lips again.

"Oh- Merlin…" Severus groaned.

Harry licked the sensitive head experimentally, relishing in the chocked cry the simple gesture elicited. "I've never- done this before, so you'll have to forgive me if I'm not very good…" He grasped the base with one hand and ran his tongue along the underside before engulfing the tip in his mouth, careful of his teeth. He began bobbing his head slowly, taking in more and more with each downward motion until he had taken as much as he could.

Severus was sure that he'd died or at least was in the midst of a very good dream. If so, he prayed he'd never wake up. His breath came to him in shallow pants and gasps, mixed in with low moans as the boy worked that delightful, wicked mouth around his cock, alternating the dipping of his head with his hand, which was caressing what little he couldn't get with his mouth.

Harry was becoming more and more aroused by the sounds that Severus was making. He swallowed convulsively around the man's erection, which drew another strangled cry from his throat. So he began swallowing on every downward thrust, while at the same time, swirling his tongue around the head when he pulled back.

Severus' hand dropped to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the messy locks and gripping tightly. Harry moaned around his mate's cock, pulling an echoing moan from Severus. His own free hand went straight to his own erection, which was aching for attention, and clumsily undid his jeans, allowing the member to spring free. He began fisting himself in time with the motions of his mouth. Severus' breathing was becoming progressively more labored, so he sped up his movements, moaning as he simultaneously pleasured himself.

Finally, he brought the man over the edge and he came in Harry's mouth. He swallowed as much of the salty substance as he could, but, even so, some spilled from his mouth and down his chin. He pulled back and gasped for air, just as Severus bent to kiss him, hard. And then he was coming, as well, moaning and gasping into the kiss.

When they broke apart he rested his forehead against Severus' knee, breathing heavily. His eyes had fallen shut some time ago and had since refused to open. He banished their mess with a single thought, tucking himself back into his trousers.

"Was I any good?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus chuckled, carding his hands through the boy's hair. "You were magnificent."

Harry smiled. "I think we should move to another room."

"Shall we make use of the bathtub before we retire to the sunroom?" Severus asked.

Harry sat up, finally opening his, and smiled brightly. "Definitely."

After emptying their bladders- separately, on Harry's orders- Severus began filling the bath. Strangely, the water came out a sort of milky white color. When Harry looked at him questioningly, Severus smirked.

"Bath salts. They're quite good for your skin, actually," he said.

Harry grinned as the man began to strip at a leisurely pace. He let himself just enjoy the view for a while before turning around and doing the same. He heard the water turn off behind him and heard Severus sigh as he slipped into the water. Harry blushed as he removed the last of his clothes and turned, quickly getting into the tub.

Severus chuckled. "Why so shy all of a sudden?"

He sank further into the water, still blushing, and mumbled something unintelligibly.

"What was that?" Severus said, smirking.

"I'm _nervous_…" Harry said softly.

"Why should you be nervous?" Severus asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Harry shrugged. "I just am, I guess…"

"Come here," Severus said, holding out a hand.

Harry took it hesitantly and found himself pulled forward against the older man's strong chest.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being stupid," Harry said, "But… It's been so long since I've seen you…"

Severus laughed, a deep, rich sound that echoed off of the walls and made Harry's chest tighten inexplicably. "It's been _three days_."

"That's the longest we've been apart since I showed up in your living room!" Harry exclaimed, "You've had more time to think! I just thought- you might not- want me anymore…"

Severus was torn between laughing again and throttling the boy for having such senseless thoughts! He sighed, instead, and moved so he could look into his beautiful green eyes. "I don't believe I will ever stop wanting you, Harry. Incorrigible brat that you are…" He gave a small smile of affection. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I feel rather stupid, _now_," Harry said, "I just missed you so much…"

"Missed me or missed _this_?" Severus asked, shifting them so their half-erect cocks were pressed together.

Harry hissed in a breath. "Both…" he groaned.

Severus smirked. "I thought so."

"Sev…" Harry breathed, rocking against the man, "I want you _in_ me."

"Patience, little one," Severus replied, stilling Harry's hips.

He groaned, frustrated. "Gods… please! Do something!"

Severus only smirked, wandlessly summoning a washcloth. He lathered it with soap and began washing the boy, starting with is back and shoulders. He worked the soap into his neck and moved it down to his chest. The young Caelestis gasped when the abrasive material brushed across his nipples, and again when it dipped below the surface of the water to caress his cock, already fully erect and twitching with interest.

Severus chuckled, pulling him in with one hand for a kiss. He moved the cloth to work each of Harry's legs and the boy groaned at the loss. However, when Severus brought it back up to tease at his entrance, he broke the fevered kiss, giving a strangled moan, his hips bucking in response to the stimulation.

"Ah! Severus…" Harry gasped.

"Your turn," the man said, smirking when Harry half-sobbed as he brought the washcloth up and handed it to him.

"Oh… Gods… _what_?" Harry panted.

"Time to return the favor," Severus said, still smirking.

Harry gaped at him for a moment before he tossed the washcloth to the side and crashed their lips together. He pulled back after several moments, breathing heavily. "Wash your own damn self… _later_."

Severus arched an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you _even_ give me that look," Harry said, "I've waited five- _long_- days for this." He punctuated each word with a kiss to a different patch of skin, making his way down the man's neck.

He fisted one hand in Severus' hair, steadying himself, while the other snaked around to his entrance. He slipped a finger into himself, throwing his head back and moaning at the feeling. Severus, too, moaned when he realized what the boy was doing. Slowly, he began to move the digit in and out before adding a second… then a third.

He was moaning loudly, clutching tightly at Severus' hair and straining a bit with the effort of fingering himself. Finally, Severus grabbed his wrist and Harry looked at him through half-lidded eyes. The man was panting and his gaze was burning with lust. "Enough…" he growled and Harry removed his fingers.

"Severus…" Harry said, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the man's neck after untangling his hand from his hair, "Please…"

"What is it that you want?" Severus asked, his own hands dropping to the boy's hips, "Tell me."

"Make love to me," Harry whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Severus' ear.

The man groaned and lowered Harry onto his erection carefully. "Gods… you're so- tight."

Harry released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, moaning softly at the feeling of- completion. He was where he belonged once more, joined with his mate. He moved experimentally, just a slow rocking of his hips, and gasped as Severus' cock pressed against _that spot_ and made him see stars. Severus gave an echoing gasp, making Harry smile. He rocked his hips again, groaning.

"Harry… move- like _this_," Severus breathed, holding tight to the boy's hips and lifting him upward before allowing him to drop back down.

Harry keened at the new depth this position reached. He began to move, up and down, rocking his hips forward on each downward stroke, drawing moans and groans and gasps from the both of them. The pace began excruciatingly slow, but as Harry gained more confidence he sped his movements up, crying out hoarsely every time Severus' erection rubbed his prostate.

The erotic sounds that Harry was making, combined with the splash of water and the way everything echoed off of the walls of the bathroom, only fueled Severus' arousal. He was meeting Harry thrust-for-thrust and reveling in the feel of it all. For the first time since the boy had left, he felt whole again. He smiled, bringing a hand up to tease Harry nipples, tweaking and pinching lightly, rubbing soothingly, brushing feather-light touches across his skin.

"Ah! Nng… Sev-rus… Fuck!" Harry panted.

"Did you like that?" Severus purred, pressing wet kisses to his neck and shoulders.

"Ye…s… oh!" he cried when the hand suddenly grasped his erection, pumping it in time with own movements, "Oh… ung! Sev! Yes!"

Severus moved his mouth to Harry's ear, nipping at his earlobe and whispering, "Come for me, Harry…"

He lost it, coming hard into the man's hand beneath the milky water. "Ah! Oh… _Severus_!" His hips jerked erratically as he rode out his orgasm.

Severus felt the velvety tightness around his cock clench deliciously and after just a few more thrusts he was coming, as well, releasing into the perfect heat surrounding him. He kissed Harry soundly as he came down from the natural high, their mouths and tongues moving almost lazily against one another.

Severus lifted Harry off of his lap and the boy sighed as he slid out of him. "Perhaps we can finish washing, now?"

Harry nodded, but made no move to detach himself from the man.

Severus shook his head, smiling fondly at him. He picked up the shampoo, pouring some into his hand and working it into Harry's hair and scalp. The young Caelestis moaned quietly as he massaged the shampoo in, and he chuckled. After rinsing the suds away, he moved on to conditioner.

Harry murmured something that sounded like "Smells good…"

Severus didn't know if he was referring to the coconut scented shampoo and conditioner, or himself, but he shrugged. Once he was finished cleaning Harry, he shook him lightly.

"Wha…?" Harry muttered, sitting up. He blushed. "Sorry. I guess I dozed off."

Severus grinned. "I'd like to clean myself sometime tonight."

Harry nodded, moving away from the man and lounging on the other side of the tub. He watched Severus wash methodically, smiling softly to himself. _'He's got absolutely no idea how sexy he is…'_ he thought as he rinsed his hair. Finally, Severus finished and they got out of the tub, only to realize that, in his rush to see his mate, Harry hadn't packed any clothes.

Severus sighed, handing him the shirt that went with his pajamas. Harry smiled gratefully, pulling it on along with his _scourgify_ed boxers. The man slipped into the matching black pants, grinning. Harry looked even smaller in his large, long-sleeved button up shirt.

"It's a bit big…" Harry said as he rolled up the sleeves so they no longer covered his hands.

"It's not as though it really matters," Severus said, stepping close to the boy and pulling him flush against his chest, "You won't be wearing it for much longer, anyway."

Harry shivered at the dark promise in his tone and looked up at his mate through long lashes.

Severus bit back a groan at the sexy, innocent, _seductive_ expression on his face. "Let us reconvene in the sun room, shall we?"

Harry nodded, following the man out of the bathroom. When they reached the sunroom, Severus dragged a chair in between two trees and transfigured it into a large four-poster. Next, he transfigured some cushions into suitable pillows and a fallen flower petal into a light sheet. Lastly, he tapped his wand to the glass wall to let the night air and sounds in. Harry sighed contentedly, crawling onto the bed after Severus.

He was pulled back against the man's strong, hard chest and he closed his eyes, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Don't get too comfortable," Severus said, "I'm not done with you, yet…"

Harry chuckled. "_Again_? How old are you, really?"

"It's amazing, what you do for my libido," Severus stated, kissing his temple.

"Well, before you start distracting me, there's something I need to ask you," Harry said, sitting up and turning to look at him.

"Ask away," Severus said.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Actually, Draco wanted me to ask about it. You see… um- when I feed, he… _reacts_ in a certain way. It weirds him out. So, he wanted me to ask if- if there was any way that I could… without him-_ reacting_ that way."

"I'm afraid not," Severus replied, "Feeding is a naturally sexual act. That is why Caelestis usually feed from their Carus."

Harry was silent for a few moments, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Is there something else you want to ask?" Severus said, seeing this.

Harry looked up and scooted a bit closer. "Can I?"

"What?" Severus said, confused.

"Harry, I-" Severus started, but was cut short when the boy kissed him.

"Please, Sev…" he whispered against his mouth, "And then- you can drink from me…"

Severus jerked back as though burned. "_What_?"

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have- said that," Harry stuttered, dropping his gaze.

"No, no… you have nothing to apologize for, little one," Severus said, bringing a hand up to cup the boy's face, "I was- startled. You _do_ realize what that would- entail, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "The second stage of the… mating process. I know. I want this. I _need_ this."

Severus leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked, grinning.

The man nodded and Harry growled ferally, latching onto Severus' neck like a starved man. He sucked lightly, bringing the blood to the surface, before sinking elongated fangs into the vein there. He drank deeply for a few moments, savoring the sweet, rich taste of his mate's life's blood. Severus groaned, the sound urging Harry on. When he felt that he'd had enough, Harry closed the puncture wounds and sat back, breathing heavily.

"Now what?" he panted.

"Bite your tongue," Severus ordered, his voice low and husky, sending shudders down Harry's spine, "And don't let the wound close."

He did as he was told, barely wincing when his fang cut through the muscle. He was no stranger to pain. Severus pulled him into a deep kiss, sucking the boy's injured tongue into his mouth. He took several swallows of the thick, coppery substance, feeling his strength returning, increasing exponentially. He could feel his magic thrumming through his body, charged by the blood of the Caelestis. When they pulled apart and their gazes met, they noticed a faint white glow surrounding them, swirling with wisps of color. It slowly faded and the darkness of night returned, penetrated only by the soft light of the moon.

"That was- pretty amazing," Harry said, feeling his tongue heal itself.

Severus chuckled. "I should say so… I feel about twenty years younger."

"You- you _look_ a bit younger," Harry said bemusedly, "Certainly not twenty years, but…" He summoned a hand mirror. "See for yourself."

Had he been any other man, he'd have choked on his own tongue. Being that he _was_ Severus Snape, he only raised an eyebrow at his reflection. He did, indeed, look younger. His hairline was back where it had been in his younger days, all of the worry-lines, frown-lines, and fine wrinkles that came with being nearly forty years old were gone… any signs of aging had just- disappeared. "Well, this is an interesting side-effect. I don't suppose you knew anything about this?"

"I only know what you know," Harry replied, "But we can ask Brenna about it tomorrow."

Severus smirked. "I suppose this is better for you, though."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Now you don't have to be embarrassed about being with an- well, an old man," Severus said, grinning.

Harry smiled at him. "I was never embarrassed. I though you were devilishly handsome before, you know."

"And what am I now?" Severus purred, drawing him close and kissing his neck.

"The same… just a bit more," he said, "And don't forget. I didn't de-age you or anything like that. So, I'm still with an 'old man'…"

"Oh really?" Severus growled playfully, flipping Harry onto his back in the blink of an eye.

Harry laughed. "You said it, not me."

"So, you agree?" Severus said, raining kisses on the boy's face and neck.

"I never said that," he stated, running his hands over his mate's strong back and chest, "I was merely quoting you."

"I see…" Severus said.

"Well, now… what are you planning to do with all of this new youthful energy?" Harry asked, linking his arms around Severus' neck.

"I plan on showing you just what this _old man_ can do…" Severus said, kissing him.

"Mmm… I look forward to it," Harry said, dragging him back in for another, more fevered kiss. It was a desperate clash of lips and tongues, each fighting for dominance even as they surrendered to the needs of the other. That single kiss held all of their deepest feelings. They could feel them as though they were sharing minds. Affection, hope for a better future, an all-consuming, fiery desire, fear of losing this moment… of losing each other. It wasn't quite love, but Harry would take it, and gladly.

Severus' fingers were deftly undoing the buttons of his nightshirt, exposing Harry's bare chest and shoulders. Those same fingers then began mapping out the area, stopping briefly to pinch and tweak hardened nipples and graze feather-light touches along his sides. Harry gasped and moaned into the other man's lips, lost in the sensations. He was surely going mad, because there was no way that Severus' hands could be in so many places at once.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air, and Harry groaned. "Gods, Severus!"

The man only smirked and relocated his mouth to Harry's neck, sucking and biting lightly. He made his way up to Harry's earlobe, which he caught in his teeth before licking the sensitive outer shell of his ear and blowing cool air over it. Harry shuddered, moaning softly. So distracted was he, that it wasn't until he arched his back and his cock came into contact with Severus' stomach that he noticed he'd lost his boxers somewhere.

"Ah- fuck!" he swore at the abrupt sensation.

Severus chuckled, trailing his hand down, over the toned abs and through dark curls to wrap around the Harry's weeping erection. That was all it took. That one simple touch and Harry groaned, coming all over the man's hand and his stomach.

"So soon?" Severus said, smirking.

"Not- my fault," Harry panted, slinging an arm across his eyes, "I've been- hard since I fed…"

Severus leaned in and kissed his sweetly. "Well, I'm not finished with you. Not by a long-shot."

"Good. I'd have been disappointed if you were," Harry retorted, giving him a cheeky grin.

Severus kissed him again, finding that he could not get enough of the boy's full, sweet lips. "Turn over," he said softly.

"What?" Harry asked, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"Turn over," Severus repeated more firmly, "On your hands and knees."

Harry obeyed, trusting the man, but a bit nervous. He'd never been in this position before, and he felt entirely exposed and vulnerable. Severus placed a hand on either of his cheeks and he suddenly felt the cool tingle of magic move through his arse. Before could ask what spell the man had cast, the cheeks were spread and he gasped when he felt Severus swipe his tongue across his entrance. He thought, briefly, that it must have been some kind of cleansing spell, before the tongue was back, lapping at him. He gasped again, moaning at the new feeling and found himself pushing back, silently begging for more. Already, he was hard again and aching with need.

"Ah- hah… Severus…" he groaned, gripping the sheets tightly, "Oh! Gods… more! Please! Ah! Sev'rus!" He cried out loudly when the man penetrated him with his tongue, fucking him with the slick muscle. "Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods! Nng… ah! Fuck- Sev! Hah… sto-stop! No- more… I- oh… G- ah!"

Severus suddenly pulled back and Harry heard something whip past his head and hit the man's palm. "What-?" He never got to finish his question, though, as he felt something cold being slipping over his cock, all the way to the base, and then tighten. He cried out at the strange feeling, not quite knowing what to call it.

"This…" Severus said, stroking a finger up the length of his erection, "is called a cock-ring. It will keep you from coming until I want you to."

"I- _what_?" Harry breathed.

"If ever the pressure gets to be too much, say the word 'anchor' and I will remove it immediately," Severus explained, "Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, feeling rather excited by this new device now that he'd gotten past his initial shock. And then the tongue was back again and Harry keened loudly. It didn't last for very long, though, and he moaned at the loss.

However, it was soon replaced by a long finger, and then two, probing and scissoring inside him until they found that certain spot that made him see stars. Severus began pumping the digits in and out of the now quivering hole, satisfied and aroused by the sounds issuing forth from his young lover's mouth. He added a third finger, stretching the boy further, before he removed them altogether.

"Damn it, Severus," Harry growled, "If you don't fuck me right now, I swear…!"

Severus smirked, aligning his cock with the puckered entrance before ramming it home, making Harry howl with the mixture of pain and pleasure. He set a quick pace, pounding into the boy harder than he ever had before. Harry threw his head back, moaning and groaning and gasping and nearly screaming as gripped the headboard in a white-knuckled grasp. He could feel Severus' fingers digging into his hips and he was sure that he'd be more than a little sore the next day, but he honestly didn't care. Every thrust hit his prostate and seemed to reach deeper and deeper inside of him, bringing him ever higher, ever closer to that little plateau of ecstasy.

Severus was grunting with effort as he slammed his cock repeatedly into the boy, and loving every minute of it. Sweet, gentle love-making was wonderful, but this… this wild, frenzied, sweaty, raw _fucking_… that's what Severus lived for. And from the reaction he was getting, he'd bet that Harry agreed.

Lost beyond the use of words, Harry could only scream and howl as Severus pounded into him. He met the man at every thrust, throwing all of his strength into pushing back against him, breaking out in a sheen of sweat from the exertion. The pressure in his cock was nearing painful, but he barely noticed through the delicious feeling of being so full and the haze of pleasure.

"Fuck! Sev! I need- ah!"

Severus understood the boy's meaning and, feeling himself nearing the edge as well, removed the cock-ring with a single thought. Harry screamed loudly as the pressure was released and he came hard and long, shuddering almost violently, clenching and convulsing around Severus' erection. The man found himself coming soon after, feeling that tight, velvet heat squeezing him, milking him until he had nothing left to give. He collapsed, rolling to the side to avoid crushing Harry and slipping wetly from the boy. He pulled him against his chest, banishing their mess with a flick of his wrist.

Harry sighed, feeling more content and peaceful than he had in a long time. He snuggled as close as he could get to the man, kissing his neck lightly. "That was…"

"Perfect," Severus finished, a small, satisfied smile gracing his features.

It was quite a while before their breathing evened out. Harry closed his eyes, inhaling deeply the heady scent of his mate. "So… is there anything else like that cock-ring you'd like to try?"

Severus chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Perhaps… for now, let's just go to sleep."

Harry slept better that night than he could ever remember sleeping in his life. Even his dreams were peaceful, filled with visions of himself and Severus…

VI

Done with Chapter Six! So? Was it good? Was it awful? Sorry it took so long to get this finished. I'll see you soon!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, phrases, or places associated with Harry Potter. I only own the Caelestis, as it was a product of my own mind. I am not, however, making any money from this endeavor.

A/N: Ah… the long awaited Chapter Seven! Thank you to all of my readers, especially those who reviewed!

~VII~

"Bloody fucking hell!"

Harry jerked awake and sat up, groaning as the sunlight assaulted his eyes. "Wha…? Draco?"

"Yeah. It's me." The blonde was facing away from the bed, aggravation and embarrassment rolling off of him in palpable waves. "You should _really_ try wearing clothes to bed. Especially in a glass room."

Harry blushed brilliantly, scrambling frantically to cover himself with the sheet. In his frenzy to preserve what little modesty he had left, he knocked Severus, quite rudely, off of the bed.

"Ugh… damn it. What on earth did I do to deserve that?" the man grumbled, picking himself up off the floor.

"Good morning, Sev," Draco said, still refusing to turn around.

Severus' eyes widened and he sat heavily on the bed. "Good morning, Draco. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, great, thanks for asking," Draco replied snidely, "Probably won't _tonight, _though, seeing as I'll be having nightmares about your naked bum!"

"I think it's a rather nice bum…" Harry commented.

"_You_ shut up," Draco snapped, "Because I've just seen more of _you_ than the Gods would _ever _have intended!"

This effectively silenced the boy and any further smart comments.

"Come now, Draco. What did you expect to find, barging out here unannounced?" Severus asked.

"Two _clothed_ adults! Or at the very least covered up!" Draco exclaimed.

"Tell me… what do you think we spent all night doing?" Severus said skeptically.

"I prefer to imagine you two spend all of your time drinking tea, playing chess, and discussing politics, thank you very much," Draco retorted, sounding very much like a petulant child.

"Well then, we were a bit too exhausted after a rather- _rough_ round of 'chess' to think about such things as covering ourselves up," Severus said, smirking.

"Oh- Gods, did you have to- ugh! Just- get dressed and… I'll be- _not here_…" Draco said, hurrying out of the room.

Harry laughed. "I think you may have scarred him for life."

"It would serve him right," Severus chuckled, "The child needs to learn the importance of knocking."

"You know…" Harry said, leaning toward the man and eyeing his impressive case of morning wood, "It'd be a shame to let all that go to waste…"

Severus smirked. "You are an insatiable brat."

"You know you like it," he quipped, drawing him into a kiss.

"Indeed… I find that I like it very much," Severus said, kissing his nose lightly, "But we haven't the time for that, I'm afraid. If we keep Draco waiting too long, he'll skin us both."

"I think we can take him…" Harry said, casting locking and silencing spells on the room.

He moved so that he was straddling the man's lap and thrust his hips forward, rubbing their erections together.

"Merlin, Harry! You're going to be the death of me," Severus gasped.

"Yes… and what a way to go," Harry said, grinning and thrusting again, eliciting moans from them both.

He leaned forward and attacked Severus' shoulder, neck, and ear with his mouth, sucking, licking, biting, and kissing every centimeter of skin he could get to. He continued thrusting, pressing and rubbing their cocks together, moaning and gasping against the man's neck. Severus was groaning loudly, obviously enjoying all of the attention, and the sounds spurred Harry on, faster and faster. Several minutes later, Harry came, biting Severus' shoulder as he did and forcing the other man over, as well.

Harry took the spells down and summoned his clothes from the previous day, grinning in a manner that he knew was probably rather silly. But… what a way to start the day! Severus, too, summoned clothing and, after they'd cleaned themselves, they dressed and met Draco in the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice game of chess?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Lovely, thank you," Harry replied.

Draco got his first good look at Severus and gasped. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Harry laughed. "I suppose you _did_ only see his backside earlier…"

"Shall we just call it a perk of being the mate of a Caelestis?" Severus said.

"I sort of… we- er… fulfilled the second requirement of the bonding process?" Harry said uncertainly.

Draco blinked owlishly. "Really?" His face split into a grin slightly reminiscent of the Cheshire cat. "That's great!"

"You only think so because now I won't make feed from you and make you constantly question your sexual preferences," Harry said, smirking.

"I've never questioned my sexuality!" Draco defended.

Severus laughed at their antics. "Regardless, that distinct pleasure in mine, now."

Harry smiled at the man.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Draco said, obviously in a much better mood.

"I'll cook, if you don't mind, Severus," Harry said.

The man looked surprised. "You can cook?"

He nodded. "Quite well, actually. Vernon had me helping Aunt Petunia since I was about five or six years old. And I've been cooking on my own since I was old enough to reach the cabinets and lift a frying pan."

"By all means…" Severus said, truly curious about the boy's kitchen prowess.

"What would you like?" Harry asked, rummaging through the cupboards and the refrigerator, "I can make… eggs, hash browns, and French toast, pancakes, or waffles, it looks like. No meat of course. We can't eat it, after all."

"Waffles," Draco replied immediately, "But only if there are strawberries and whipped cream."

"Strawberries, yes… whipped cream, no. But- I've got the ingredients and the utensils, so I can make some!" Harry said.

"No, that'd be too much trouble," Draco said, looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

Harry laughed. "It's no trouble. It's actually fairly simple." He smiled brightly. "And I enjoy cooking. Particularly for people who appreciate it."

The blonde perked up considerably. "Really? Well, if it's no trouble…"

"If you two want to go do something else while I cook, that's fine," Harry said, setting out all of his supplies, "You don't have to keep me company."

They exchanged a look. "No…" Draco said, "We'll stay here."

"Suit yourself. But it's going to be rather boring for you," Harry said, picking up the apron and putting it on.

Ten minutes later had Draco and Severus anything but bored. Watching Harry cook was like watching a complicated, well-choreographed dance. His hands moved with a practiced ease while he moved from one thing to another with a fluid grace. Fast paced and precise, each action seemed to have been carefully calculated in a split second. He did many things all at once; whip this, stir that, flip, slice, set the table… all by hand. That may have been what enthralled them most. He did all of it without using one bit of magic. Even when Severus cooked, he used magic in order to do more than one thing at a time.

Within thirty minutes or so, Harry had made them a breakfast of waffles, hash browns, several types of eggs, from sunny-side up, to scrambled, to vegetable omelets with tomatoes, onions, and peppers. He'd set the table for three, filling glasses with juice, had made a fresh pot of coffee, also sitting on the table, had sliced strawberries in a bowl, made whipped cream, and had set out sugar, cream, syrup, and butter.

He wiped his hands on his apron. "Well? Have a seat and help yourself. And don't worry about leftovers. I- went a bit overboard, I know." He laughed. "I guess I'm so used to cooking for my overweight relatives that I just- made as much as I normally would. Whatever we don't eat, I can save for lunch or breakfast tomorrow."

They took their seats and, after a moment of wondering _where_ to begin, dug in. Harry took great pleasure in watching their faces as they ate, obviously enjoying it. He smiled, taking a small omelet and some strawberries for himself. Surprisingly, or not, depending on how well you knew him, Draco ate the most. There was still plenty left to save, though, and Harry placed everything in Tupperware before putting it in the fridge.

"Brenna must have muggle relatives or something," Harry said, "I haven't seen many witches and wizards who have a refrigerator, an oven, and a microwave."

"Hey, let me help with that," Draco said, standing and clearing the table with a flick of his wrist, levitating the dirty dishes to the sink.

Harry smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. After a meal like that, even I feel compelled to help," Draco said as he set the dishes to washing themselves.

"Was it good, then?" Harry asked.

"Fantastic! I think you may be a better cook than Sev," Draco said enthusiastically.

Harry blushed. "I doubt that very much."

"Don't," Severus said, coming up behind the boy and wrapping his arms around him, "That was the best food I've tasted in a very long time. And watching you prepare it was not at all 'boring'."

He laughed. "Are you trying to tell me that you had _fun_ watching me cook?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Severus replied.

"It was amazing! Like a dance or something," Draco stated, "Sev can't even cook that much, that fast, without using magic."

"And you looked absolutely adorable in that apron…" Severus whispered into his ear.

"Yes, well don't think that I'm going to be your little housewife or anything," Harry said, blushing.

Draco grinned. "Are you saying you won't cook for us again?"

"Not every day," Harry replied.

"Understandable," Severus said.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Harry asked.

"I thought we'd go into town and buy you some clothes," Severus replied, "Eat lunch, then come back here. Perhaps spend some time on the beach."

"Shopping? Sounds good to me! When do we leave?" Draco exclaimed excitedly.

Harry looked at him with a strange mixture of amusement and confusion. "Are you _sure_ you're not gat? One hundred percent? You're not even _bisexual_?"

"I'm positive," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"How is that possible?" Harry said, laughing, "You take all the laws of straight men and just toss them out the window! You defy the laws of _nature_!"

Draco smirked. "I'm allowed to."

"And why is that?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm pretty," the blonde retorted.

Harry shrugged. "At least you didn't say because you're a Malfoy. I might've had to hurt you."

"As if you could. You like me too much to hurt me," Draco said smugly.

"Alright, boys, that's enough," Severus chuckled, "Are you two ready to go into town?"

They nodded enthusiastically, following Severus out of the house.

"How are we getting there? Obviously, we're not using the floo, so…" Harry trailed off when he spotted the sleek, black car in the driveway.

"A _car_?" Draco said disbelievingly, "You can drive, Sev?"

"My father was a muggle, so yes I can drive," Severus replied.

"Shotgun!" Harry exclaimed brightly, racing to the vehicle.

"What the bloody hell is _shotgun_?" Draco asked, following him.

"It means I get front seat," Harry said, grinning.

"I don't think so, Potter! Sev's my Godfather so I get to ride in front," Draco said, smirking a bit.

Harry gave him a crooked smile. "Yes, but he's _my_ mate and I'm shagging him. Can you top that?"

Draco grimaced. "I'll ride in the back."

"I thought so," he said, laughing.

The drive into Naples was gorgeous. Harry spent the entire time practically hanging out of the window, exclaiming excitedly over the scenery and various things that they passed. He'd never been outside of Surrey, London, and Hogwarts, so this kind of place was completely new to him. Draco, being the son of a very wealthy and aristocratic family, traveled frequently and Severus traveled for business and to gather rare potions ingredients. However, with Harry there 'ooh-ing' and 'ah-ing' over the smallest things, they found the zeal to be infectious, and felt a bit like it was _their_ first time, as well.

When they entered the large city, the rapture on Harry's face made them smirk. They parked the car somewhere in the city, Harry had no idea where, but figured Severus knew what he was doing, and set off on foot. After a few minutes of walking, Harry sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you some clothes," Severus replied.

"Shouldn't we visit some kind of- bank, first? I don't have any money with me," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it," Draco said, grinning, "I'll pay."

"With what? I doubt they take… our kind of money," Harry said.

"With plastic, of course," Draco stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "I happen to have these beautiful little things called credit cards. With no limits. Sometimes it pays to be a Malfoy."

"Well… I can pay you back," Harry said, a bit uncomfortable at the idea of somebody else buying him things.

"I know you can," the blonde said, "But I won't let you. Think of it as me making up for six years of missed birthdays and Christmases."

Harry didn't protest, knowing that it would get him nowhere. "So… _where_ are we going?"

"I thought we should first visit the Piazza dei Martiri," Severus said, "They have a good selection of clothing stores there."

"Oh, good choice!" Draco said, turning to Harry, "You'll love this! I swear, it's like my own personal heaven."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. If it involved shopping and Draco liked it- which meant that it was _expensive_ shopping- he doubted that he would love it.

"Stick close, you two," Severus said, "While Naples is very beautiful, it is also very dangerous."

Harry looked at the man incredulously. "Honestly, Severus, if I can fight off a Dark Lord, I'm pretty sure I can handle pick-pockets."

Severus shook his head. "I was referring to the Camorra."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"It's… sort of like Naples' version of the mafia," Draco answered.

"Oh… okay…" Harry said, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to do as his mate said for once.

He had no idea how long they walked as he was quite distracted by the many sights and sounds around him, both foreign and enthralling, before they reached their destination. He looked around and groaned when he saw that he was surrounded by stores like Versace, Armani, Gucci, and Prada. He silently damned them both for dragging him here.

Before he could say anything, though, Draco was pulling him by his arm toward one of the many, _many_ stores. An hour later, Harry was absolutely fed up with the blonde. He had been dragged into every "elegant, high-class" department store he could stomach, made to try on all sorts of silly garments, parading around like Draco's personal dress up doll, and was just- fed up! The other boy _had_ talked him into getting two rather nice outfits, complete with shoes, some pricey silk shirts in red, green, and black, a couple striped polo shirts, and one genuine cashmere sweater in Gryffindor red, which Harry had fallen in love with. He'd only gotten one because of the price tag that went along with it.

Draco bought what Harry considered to be an obscene amount of clothing for himself, as well. Harry absently thought that Draco in a clothing store was quite a bit like a small child in a candy or toy shop. The only difference was that Draco had the money to buy anything and everything that he wanted.

"That's it, Draco!" he snapped when he tried to pull him into yet another store, "I have enough dress clothes! Can we please go into a _normal_ store? In case you haven't noticed, I'm more of a 'jeans-and-a-tee-shirt' kind of guy."

Draco pouted. "Just this one last store? Please? There's something that I really want to get you! _Please_?"

He sighed. "Fine. But this is the last one!"

Draco nodded enthusiastically. When they went to enter, he suddenly turned. "Severus, you wait here."

"Why?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because," he replied with a mischievous smile, "This is a surprise."

"Very well. You have twenty minutes before I come in there and haul you out by your precious hair," Severus said.

Harry threw a worried, pleading look over his shoulder as he was pushed through the doors. It took only ten minutes for Draco to find exactly what he was looking for. Harry cringed when he saw what the blonde had picked out. Black. Leather. Pants.

"You don't actually expect me to wear those, do you?" he squeaked.

Draco nodded, shoving him into the dressing room. "Try them on!"

When he emerged from behind the curtain, Draco let out a low whistle. "Very nice… I definitely think Sev will appreciate _that_."

Harry blushed. "You really think so?"

"Definitely," Draco said, nodding, "And with a few minor- adjustments- we can make them more comfortable for _you_."

Harry grinned, thinking about just how much he loved magic. "Let's get them."

"I knew you'd come around," Draco said, smirking.

When they left the store, Harry couldn't contain the blush that crept up his cheeks at the sight of Severus, the only reason he'd agreed to buy the skin-tight trousers.

"What did you make him get?" Severus asked suspiciously, seeing the look on his young lover's face.

"Nothing," Draco said innocently.

"You didn't make him get ladies knickers or something, did you?" the man stated.

Draco burst into laughter. "Why, Sev? Are you into that?"

Harry's blush darkened. "It wasn't anything like that! Can we move on, now?"

Draco got himself under control and nodded, leading them to a more casual clothing store, where Harry picked out a few pairs of jeans, a pair of comfortable sneakers, and several tee shirts. Draco had a lot to do with that, though. Harry had only wanted two or three shirts, but the blonde just kept finding new ones that he _insisted_ on purchasing. Especially when he found one in Slytherin green with the words 'Bite Me' scrawled over the front in silver. Harry had rolled his eyes, but admitted that he actually rather liked it. By the end of their little shopping expedition, they had an impressive collection of shopping bags. Of course, they found an empty alley and shrank them all to fit in their pockets, because none of them wanted to carry them all around for the rest of the day.

"We have a while before lunchtime," Draco said, "What's next on the agenda?"

"Duomo," Severus said simply.

"Do-a-whatnow?" Harry asked.

Severus chuckled, smiling fondly at the boy. "The Duomo is a Cathedral that was built in the thirteenth century. I thought it would be a nice addition to our trip."

"How far of a walk is it?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We will apparate," the man replied, "Draco, I trust you remember where the apparition point is?"

The blonde nodded and Severus clutched Harry to his side. With a crack, they were gone and they reappeared in another alleyway. It turns out the Duomo was absolutely gorgeous! Harry had thought that it would be just another boring old church, but he found himself pleasantly surprised. The oddest thing happened, though, when they entered something at the back of the temple called San Genaro's Chapel. They had no sooner walked into the room than several people gasped loudly and one woman actually _screamed_. Suddenly, a man appeared, speaking rapidly in Italian to Severus, who spoke fluently with him for a moment. Even if he couldn't understand what they were saying, it was obvious to Harry that the strange man was quite aggravated and more than a little fearful. And then Severus turned to them, looking somber.

"We have to leave," he said quietly, ushering them out.

"What on earth was that about?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Draco said hesitantly. He, too, spoke fluent Italian and so had understood the entire conversation.

"In San Genaro's Chapel, there are two bottles of the blood of San Genaro himself," Severus explained calmly, "The blood liquefies twice a year- a divine miracle, they call it. However, it may also liquefy to predict catastrophes."

"What has this got to do with us being kicked out of a damned church?" Harry snapped.

"Apparently, at the very moment we stepped into the chapel, both bottles instantly liquefied," Severus said with a small smirk.

Harry's eyes widened and he frowned. "Oh… I see. Well, that's- not good, is it?"

Draco sniggered. "Honestly, are you surprised? Catastrophe seems to follow you around, just hanging over your head, waiting to strike at any given moment."

He rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Draco. That certainly puts my fears to rest," he said sarcastically.

"It is more than likely that it was a simple prediction of the upcoming confrontation between you and the Dark Lord," Severus said, "Do not allow it to upset you."

Harry nodded, though there was still a bit of worry nagging at him. "So what will we do, now? Should we visit the Vatican and see if it bursts into flames?"

Severus laughed. "I'm beginning to think you spend too much time with Slytherins. You've started to develop a twisted sense of humor."

Harry grinned at him.

"We should go to the Museo Nazionale," Draco suggested, "I bet Harry would get a kick out of it."

Severus nodded, looking mildly impressed with the idea. "That's a good idea. Harry, would you like to apparate or walk?"

Harry gave him a look that plainly said that that was a stupid question.

The Museo Nazionale, which Harry had a rather fun time trying to pronounce, was probably his favorite stop of the day. The entire time they were there, learning about Pompeii and Herculaneum, gazing at the ruins of the fallen cities, both destroyed by Mont Vesuvius, he kept thinking about how much Hermione would love this. He vowed that, once Voldemort was defeated, he'd bring Hermione and Ron here. He was sure Ron would enjoy learning if it was about volcanoes and heroic deeds. The thought made him smile. Ron… having fun _learning_… It was a laughable concept. When the tour was over, they exited the museum and headed back to the apparition point.

"Thank you," he said, suddenly.

"For what?" Severus asked.

"For taking me around sight-seeing. I'm assuming you both have been here before, so it must be pretty boring for you," he replied.

"Nothing with you is ever boring," Severus stated softly.

"I have to agree. Watching your face as you experience all of these things for the first time makes it feel like it's _our_ first time again," Draco said.

He smiled radiantly. "Well… thanks, anyway." His stomach suddenly gave a violent rumble.

Severus laughed. "I think it's time for lunch."

For lunch, they had pizza. But not just _any_ pizza. Harry was quite certain that it was the _best_ pizza he had ever had in his life- although he hadn't actually had much pizza before- and when Severus explained to them that pizza actually originated in Naples, he thought it made perfect sense. He was a bit sad, though, because he was sure that he was now ruined for all other pizza…

Afterwards, they walked through one of Naples' famous street markets, which had Harry almost as enthusiastic about shopping as Draco. He'd never seen anything like it, all of the tables and stalls set up all the way down the street. Both he and Draco absolutely fell in love with the handmade, Italian leather belts, gloves, and boots they found, and the blonde bought them each a collection of leather goods. Severus refused to allow Draco to purchase anything for him, which meant, of course, that the man ended up with his own set of leather cargo. Harry just laughed at the sour expression on his mate's face, figuring that it was only fair that Severus endure some of the Malfoy menace's torture.

Finally, their trip came to an end and they made their way back to the car on foot. Pockets laden with shrunken bags and packages. As they passed a particularly dark alleyway, Harry suddenly felt himself drawn backward by a pair of unfamiliar and entirely unwelcome hands, one on his shoulder and the other covering his mouth. Whoever was holding him smelled like blood and death and danger, and he found himself gagging as the foul odor infiltrated his senses.

"Why'd you grab this little thing?" a voice whispered harshly.

"Did you see those men he was with? How much do you think rich bastards like them would pay to get him back?" the man who was holding him whispered in response.

"How do you even know they'll pay for him?"

He found it a bit strange that they were speaking English when they were so obviously Italian. However, he realized that they probably assumed, since it wasn't tourist season yet, that he and his companions were all Italian, as well, and thought that he wouldn't understand them.

"Oh, they'll pay. I've been watching them, and they seem pretty intimate with him. Especially the dark haired one."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes…" He felt the man who was holding him chuckle.

And then he heard Severus call out his name and instinct kicked in. He bit down on the man's hand, glad to hear him scream and begin swearing at him in Italian.

"He bite you?"

"_Yes,_ he bit me!" the man hissed.

"Perhaps we should teach him a lesson about to respect his betters…"

Harry heard the words and the lecherous tone and nearly vomited at the thought of being touched by somebody other than Severus. He tried to scream, but the hand was back.

"Perhaps we should make the lover watch?"

He felt a sudden wave of anger at their mention of Severus. The wind picked up slightly around them. _'Good…'_ he thought, trying to feed off of that anger. He bit the man's hand again, this time using elongated incisors, making him scream again, like a woman this time. He heard rapidly approaching footsteps and smirked. Severus and Draco would arrive at any moment.

He grabbed the man's other arm and, using inhuman strength, swiftly flipped him over his shoulder and into the brick wall. He dimly realized that he had taken his true form, but honestly couldn't care. All he could think about was that these men were trying to use him to get his mate, that they might hurt him or Draco or- Severus…

He let loose a feral growl, baring his teeth. "You picked the wrong man to try and kidnap…"

"Harry!" Severus said, coming around the corner and gasping when he saw what was happening, "Harry, no!"

He felt slightly calmer at the sound of his Carus' voice, but then the anger surged back when the two men tried to run. He stopped them with a wave of his hand, levitating them back to where he was standing.

"Nobody threatens my family…" he growled.

Suddenly, there was a very different pair of arms around him and he was surrounded by the scent of vanilla and musk and spices. He instantly calmed, reverting back to his normal state, wings dispersing in a flutter of feathers. He turned in the embrace to bury his face in Severus' neck, sighing contentedly.

Draco, meanwhile, had both kidnappers in full-body binds and was obliviating them of their memories of Harry.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked softly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let myself fall behind."

"Nonsense. It wasn't your fault," the man stated, "We're just glad you're okay. It could have been much worse."

Draco put the two men to sleep and turned to the pair. "Merlin's balls, Harry! If we hadn't gotten here when we did, you probably would have killed them."

"They threatened my family… I just kind of lost it," he replied quietly.

Draco smiled warmly at him. "Well… it's good that you're safe. I swear I nearly had a heart attack when I turned and you had disappeared."

He turned to grin at the blonde. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Do you think we can make it back to the car with no further incidents?" Severus asked, releasing his hold on the boy.

"I can try… no promises, thought," Harry retorted, smirking.

Severus and Draco exchanged a disbelieving look, shaking their heads at him as he sauntered out of the alley as though nothing had happened. The boy was truly… _something_…

~VII~

Woot! Chapter seven! I'm so excited at how well this turned out! By the way, I've never actually BEEN to Naples, so I'm sorry if all of my information wasn't accurate. I did a bit of research but… Do you know how hard it is to find a decent website about clothes shopping in that city??? And I have no idea what the Italian view of homosexuality is. I tried to look it up, but all I got was "Free gay Italian porn pictures!!!!" and something about gay themes in Italian Spaghetti Westerns. Lol.

Please Review and I shall be eternally grateful! And so will the bunnies! Of course… XD


End file.
